Time After Time
by DataAndrd
Summary: Sequel to 'The Slayer and The Sorceress' Season 8 AU. Buffy and Willow's world becomes a living nightmare, and they must risk everything to put it right
1. Prologue

BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER

**BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER**

"**TIME AFTER TIME"**

PROLOGUE

It had been nearly three months since the titanic battle with the ancient lich Zaragos, and things were slowly returning to normal for Buffy and her friends. All the damage done to the fortress had been repaired, those lost in the battle had been laid to rest, and – at Buffy's insistence – Xander and the mystics were working on improving their defenses, to prevent another such attack.

Willow and Buffy continued to explore their new relationship as well, though Buffy insisted on keeping it a secret from everyone else… much to Willow's chagrin. She knew Xander and Dawn had to suspect something, and Giles… well, he pretty much knew already, after the conversation they'd all had before.

"Are you embarrassed or something?" Willow asked. She and Buffy were patrolling a nearby cemetery in the dark of night, waiting for a new vampire to rise from its grave. Though she had long since recovered from her injuries, Buffy was still trying to prove her fighting skills had returned to normal as well.

"Willow!" Buffy exclaimed in a hurt voice. Regretting the outburst, she softened her tone. "Of course I'm not. It's just…"

"It's just what, Buffy? Are you worried everyone's going to start treating us differently?"

"No," Buffy replied softly. "I mean, I didn't treat you any differently when you told me about Tara, did I?" Willow arched an eyebrow.

"No… but you did freak out a little."

"I did not!"

"Buffy, you said my name three times in a single sentence! You freaked!" Buffy hung her head.

"Okay… maybe just a little. I just never expected…" Buffy's cheeks colored when she realized what she was about to say. "Okay, shutting up now." Willow laughed and gently rested her head on Buffy's shoulder.

"You were there for me when I needed you the most, Buffy. It was the most difficult thing I think I've ever done… and you helped me through it." Buffy smiled sadly.

"You were happy, Will. For the first time since Oz left, you were happy. That was all I needed to know." Willow blinked away a tear.

"You are NOT going to get out of this by making me cry again!" she said stubbornly, but she still smiled.

"I love you," Buffy said simply. "You know I do."

"I love you too," Willow replied, "and I want to be able to share that with our friends. I want them to be happy with us."

"I want that too," Buffy said hesitantly. "You don't know how much. I'm just afraid, Will."

"Afraid of what?" Willow repeated. Buffy swallowed. Before she could answer, the newly-risen vampire they had been waiting for erupted from the grave Buffy had been sitting on. Caught off guard, Buffy fell back, and the stake she had been holding slipped from her hand. Pulling himself free from the ground, the vampire bared his teeth and leapt at Buffy. He was stopped in mid-jump by a shimmering wave of energy.

"Sorry fangs, can't let you do that," Willow quipped. Her spell held the vampire fast while Buffy retrieved her stake and quickly dispatched him with a vicious stab to the heart.

"I could've taken him, you know," Buffy muttered.

"You're welcome," Willow replied with a grin. "Call me old-fashioned, but I prefer my girlfriend without the puncture wounds to the neck, thank you."

"That's the first time you've called me that," Buffy whispered.

"Well… you are, aren't you? My girlfriend, I mean."

"As long as you'll have me," Buffy replied with a warm smile. "I just thought you might not be ready for all that, after everything that happened with Kennedy…" Willow winced.

"Kennedy and I weren't exactly on the best of terms to begin with," she replied, not eager to remember their last conversation. "Besides, now that the one and only Buffy Summers is finally mine, I want the whole world to know she's off-limits!" Buffy grinned.

"Relax," she said. "I promise, no lips shall touch mine except Willow-lips."

"Good," Willow replied with a smile of her own. "We weren't finished talking though..." She was interrupted by another vampire that suddenly leapt at them from behind. It threw a surprised Buffy to the ground, its hands wrapping around her neck. As she struggled with it, two more vampires tore their way out of the muddy ground on either side of her.

"When did this become a team sport?!" Buffy snapped.

"Hang on, Buffy!" Willow called out.

"I got it," Buffy muttered irritably. She snapped her head back, butting the vampire in his face, and he immediately let get with a roar of pain. Grabbing one of his arms, Buffy flipped over, slamming him down onto his back. The stake flashed in her hand, and the vampire disappeared in a cloud of foul-smelling dust.

The other two vampires closed in on her, trying to catch Buffy in a pincer attack, but they couldn't match the Slayer's speed. Driving her elbow into the gut of one of the foul creatures, she spun around and nailed the other with a spinning high kick. Her stake flashed again, and the vampire was dust the moment it touched the ground. The sole remaining vampire, having seen its brethren so easily dispatched, apparently lost its courage and took off running. Buffy shook her head, disappointed.

"They never learn," she muttered. She hurled her stake at the retreating vampire's back and it struck home, dusting the creature in mid-stride.

"Remind me to never to make you mad," Willow joked. Buffy grinned.

"Don't worry, I don't stake witches. Well, not the gorgeous, red-headed kind named Willow Rosenberg anyway." Willow blushed.

"Stop that," she said, sounding embarrassed.

"Stop what?" Buffy asked innocently.

"Calling me gorgeous… that's one thing I'm definitely not."

"I beg to differ, Willow-mine." She gently kissed Willow on the forehead and pulled her into a hug.

"You are _still_ not getting out of this discussion," Willow teasingly reminded her.

"Wait."

"Buffy!"

"I'm serious, Will… what's this?" She knelt and picked up something small and green that glittered on the ground at their feet. Though irritated at Buffy's continued refusal to talk, Willow couldn't deny her curiousity.

"Did one of the vamps drop that?"

"I think so," Buffy replied, "but what is it?"

"Looks like some kind of gemstone… an emerald, maybe?" She gingerly reached out to touch it. The moment her finger grazed the smooth surface of the gem, she felt something dark and terrible surge through her. She jerked her hand back like it had been burnt, her eyes suddenly a fearsome black.

"_Will_!"

"I'm okay…" Willow managed, drawing a deep breath. She closed her eyes, reaching inward to calm herself, and when she opened her eyes they were normal again.

"What happened?!"

"That's no ordinary gem, Buffy. It's filled with dark magic… like I've never felt before. It almost overwhelmed me." Buffy swallowed. Willow was the most powerful witch on Earth; what kind of power could possibly overwhelm her so suddenly?

"Why isn't it doing anything to me?" Buffy asked fearfully.

"You don't have the same connection to magic as I do," Willow responded. "Even with our bond."

"So why would a vamp be carrying around something like that?" Willow shook her head.

"I don't know… but I think we'd better find out."

As Buffy and Willow left the cemetery together, they failed to notice a pair of inhuman yellow eyes watching them from the shadows nearby. Unwilling to risk himself against the powers of the Slayer and the Sorceress, the vampire instead silently watched them leave, paying careful attention to the glittering gem they were taking with them. Then, with a low growl, he faded back into the darkness.

* * *

Later, in the moldering ruins of an ancient crypt, the vampire dropped to its knees before another. Cloaked in shadows, his master sat before him in tall-backed chair, reading a very old book. The yellowed pages crinkled with age in his hands as he slowly turned them. After a long moment, he slowly raised his eyes to his groveling servant.

"Well?" he asked, in a cruel voice with a strong English accent.

"We… failed, master."

"FAILED?!" the master roared. The vampire cringed.

"It wasn't our fault, master! It was the Slayer!" he wailed. "She has the gem now!"

"I see," the master replied, sounding eerily calm. "Perhaps I expected too much of you… entrusted you with too much responsibility!" He stood, angrily tossing the book he had been reading aside. He was clad head to toe in jet black leather, yellow eyes gleaming behind a pair of gold-rimmed glasses. A ring with a blood-red stone glittered on one of his fingers.

"Master, I…"

"Silence! You know I do not tolerate failure!"

"Please, master!" the vampire whimpered, trying desperately to back away. "Give me another chance!"

"Now why I should do that? So you can fail me again?" A withered, claw-like hand shot out to grab the vampire by his throat, lifting him off the ground.

"I… I won't… fail you again… master…!" the vampire gasped out against his master's choking grip.

"No, you won't," the master agreed coldly. Something sharp and metallic flashed in his other hand, and the hapless vampire's head tumbled from his shoulders. The headless body instantly crumbled to dust. The master paused to wipe some of the dust off his clothes, a look of disgust on his face.

"Impossible to get good help in this wretched world," he complained. "I suppose I'll just have to take care of the Slayer _myself_."

* * *

Buffy and Willow were nearly back to the fortress by then. Walking near the loch, hand in hand, the two were still talking about the mysterious gem they had found.

"You sure you've got that thing?" Buffy asked. Willow nodded.

"As long as I don't make any physical contact with it, I'm fine," she replied. "Besides, it's safer this way. No danger to either of us." Willow had used her magic to encase the gem in a protective sphere of light, which hovered just above her outstretched hand.

"Just be careful, Will. No more black and veiny stuff, okay?" Willow smiled.

"Why Miss Summers, I do believe you're worried about me," she teased. Buffy gently squeezed the hand holding hers.

"Get used to it, Miss Rosenberg. I just found you, I'm not gonna lose you."

"I love you, Buffy; I'm not going anywhere."

"I love you, too," Buffy said quietly. "Just… old habits, y'know?"

"Buffy…"

"So," Buffy interrupted her, "Any more thoughts on the stone from hell?"

"You know I'm not going to let you get out of this forever," Willow said, sounding annoyed. "We _need_ to talk."

"I know. I'm just… not ready yet, okay?" Willow sighed.

"All right… for now."

"So, about the stone?" Buffy asked again. Willow shook her head, trying to hide her smile. _You drive me crazy sometimes, Buffy… good thing I love you so damn much_.

"I don't know what it is any more than you do, Buffy. I don't recall ever reading about a stone like this in any of my books, either. One thing's for sure, though… the vamp who had this thing wasn't using it himself."

"What makes you say that?"

"As powerful as this stone is, there's no way your garden-variety suck-head could possibly control it."

"Then he must've been trying to deliver it to someone who could," Buffy said.

"Could be," Willow agreed. "I'm not sure I want to meet that someone though. The kind of power this gem has, in the wrong hands, could be… bad. Really, really bad."

"Like, summon a major demon bad?"

"More like 'end of the world' bad." Buffy grimaced.

"I think I'm sorry I asked." Suddenly, without warning, something dark and powerful slammed into Buffy and Willow, sending them sprawling.

"Now what?!" Buffy snapped, quickly getting to her feet again.

"You have something that belongs to me, Slayer," a sinister voice replied. "I've come to reclaim it." A dark figure appeared before her, his long leather jacket rustling in the breeze. Shadows hid most of his features, but she could see moonlight glinting off his gold-rimmed glasses.

"Nice fashion choice," Buffy quipped. "I've never met a near-sighted vampire before."

"Joke while you can," the dark man replied. In a blur of speed, he leapt forward, catching Buffy with a quick, vicious punch to her face. She recovered quickly though, and dodged away from his attempt at a follow-up.

"Get behind me, Will," she whispered. "Whatever you do, protect that stone."

"You cannot stop me," the dark man threatened, noticing Buffy step protectively in front of Willow and the gem.

"Try me," Buffy countered.

"Insolent brat," her opponent hissed. "I see I'm going to have to teach you a lesson is respect." With that, he sprung forward, lashing out at Buffy with a vicious kick. She managed to dodge it in the nick of time, but the dark man caught her with an elbow across her face. Snarling, he spun around and grabbed a handful of her hair, yanking her head back before savagely driving his knee into the pit of her stomach. Buffy crumbled to the ground. The dark man proceeded to deliver a sharp kick to her ribs as she struggled to get back to her feet. Then, pivoting on his foot, he lashed out with a bone-crushing kick to her face. Buffy rolled away, tasting blood in her mouth.

"_Buffy!_" Willow screamed. "Hang on, I'm coming!!"

"I'm afraid not," the dark man replied. Turning to face Willow, he reached into his jacket and pulled out a small vial filled with a glowing blue liquid.

"_Sishak_," he hissed, tossing the vial at Willow. It struck the ground at her feet and exploded, releasing clouds of stifling, blinding smoke. Willow staggered back, choking and coughing. The dark man dove towards her. Unable to see him through the smoke, Willow was caught off guard and unable to defend herself. The dark man tackled her to the ground, knocking the wind out of her. The moment her concentration faltered, the protective sphere of light around the gem vanished. The dark man snatched it out of the air with a growl of triumph.

"Thank you," he hissed, "for giving me the power to seal your doom!"

"Not so fast, ugly," Buffy snapped. Coming up behind the dark man, she caught him across the face with a high kick, and the gem went flying.

"Wretched child!" the dark man roared. He swung around to attack her, but Buffy was quicker. She swept his legs out from under him, then leapt on top of him, pinning him to the ground.

"All right, who are you!" Buffy shouted, grabbing the collar of his jacket and pulling his face towards her. The moment she saw him, Buffy felt the breath catch in her throat. Her eyes widened.

"No… no, it can't be…"

"What's wrong, girl?" the dark man asked with a grin. "You look like you've lost your best friend." The face staring back at hers was like something out of a nightmare… a demon staring back at her from within the ruins of a man she had loved like a father. Buffy wondered why she hadn't recognized his voice earlier, but then she realized it had become much deeper and darker than it had ever been before. More of the legacy of the monster that had destroyed the man she'd once known.

"G… Giles?!"

"Not quite," the dark man answered. "Where I come from, the slaves address me as _Lord_ Giles."

"Huh? W-wait… you mean, you're not…?"

"You'll understand soon enough," he said with a savage grin. Without warning, his head shot up, smashing into hers in a brutal head butt. Buffy's hands instinctively went to her injured face, and the dark man seized the opportunity to shove her off of him. Jumping to his feet, he grabbed the gem from where it had fallen to the ground.

"Now then… where was I?" he said dramatically. Clasping the gem firmly in one hand, he began to chant. The gem began to glow fiercely, rays of emerald light spilling out from between his fingers.

"Hear me, oh Kronos… and throw open wide the gates of time…!" A vortex of brilliant greenish light swirled around the dark man and then, with a clap like thunder, he was gone. Picking herself up off the ground, Buffy stared at the empty space he had once occupied and shook her head.

"That can't be good."

"Buffy!" Willow's panicked voice cut through her like a knife.

"I'm coming!" She darted to her best friend's side in an instant and gently helped her to her feet.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"I'll live," Willow replied weakly. "Just had the wind knocked out of me. What happened to tall, dark and ugly?" Buffy swallowed.

"He got the gem."

"What!?"

"I messed up," Buffy whispered, hanging her head. "I let… what he looked like... distract me."

"Was he that gross?" Willow joked. Buffy shook her head.

"No. Will… he was Giles." Willow's eyes went wide.

"W-what?!" she gasped, her voice breaking. "No… no, that's impossible!"

"I don't think he was 'our' Giles, if that makes any sense," Buffy replied, trying to comfort her best friend. "He was definitely a vamp, though."

"Not our Giles?"

"I don't know to explain it, Wills; but there were two of _you_ once, remember?"

"I try not to," Willow replied. In truth, she remembered her vampiric doppelganger very well, but the memories were not pleasant.

"We've got to get that gem back, Buffy. There's no telling what he could do with it!"

"He already did," Buffy muttered. "He cast some kind of spell with it, and just… vanished." Willow swallowed.

"What kind of spell? Did you hear him say anything?" she asked.

"Something about 'the gates of time'…" Buffy replied. She looked at Willow. "This is bad, isn't it?"

"Well…" Willow said thoughtfully, trying her best not to panic. "I've never heard of any spell like that. Got to say though, having a big, nasty vamp that happens to look like Giles open 'the gates of time' doesn't exactly sound like a good thing."

"We'd better hurry back to the fortress and get some help," Buffy replied. "I've got a really bad feeling about all this." Together, she and Willow made their way back to the old Scottish fortress that had become their home and headquarters as fast as they could. They drew in sight of the place minutes later. Willow pulled up short.

"Hey Buffy," she said quietly. "Does this place look… wrong to you all of the sudden?" Buffy swallowed.

"Where are the guards?" she asked aloud.

"That's not all," Willow added. "Where did those black flags come from?" She pointed to several large, black standards fluttering in the chill breeze from their places atop the ramparts.

"I don't like this," Buffy whispered.

"_Don't move_!" an angry voice suddenly barked from behind her. Buffy started to turn around, only to feel something hard and sharp jab her in her already-sore ribs. Angry, Buffy grabbed the offending prod and tore it from its owner's grasp. Then she whirled around to face the newcomer. Her jaw dropped.

Half a dozen men in military uniforms, bearing an insignia she didn't recognize, stood in front her, weapons at the ready. They looked human, but Buffy could see their flesh was an inhuman, scaly green. Another, presumably their leader, held Willow as his hostage, his arm wrapped around her throat and his gun pressed against her head. Half of his face was twisted and deformed. The other half she recognized instantly as Riley Finn


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

CHAPTER ONE

NIGHTMARES

"_Riley_?" Buffy gasped. "What's going on?!"

"How do you know my name?" Riley demanded.

"What? Riley, it's me, Buffy!"

"I've never seen you before in my life," Riley retorted, "Whoever you are."

"This isn't funny, Riley!"

"Neither is trying to escape, slave," Riley bit out. "You know the penalty." He nodded to the men surrounding Buffy, and as one they readied their weapons.

"Maybe in the next life you'll learn your place," Riley muttered.

"Maybe you'll learn not to mess with a Slayer," Buffy replied angrily.

_Now, Will!_ She telepathically shouted to her best friend. Willow responded by telekinetically hurling a surprised Riley away from her. Buffy vaulted forward, jumping over the heads of the armed men surrounding her and landing behind one of them. Knocking him unconscious with a quick chop to his neck, she grabbed his weapon and swung it like a club to take down the man next to him. Still moving, Buffy caught the third man with a high kick, then dove and swept the legs out from under the fourth. She brought her elbow smashing down into his face, then stood to face the last two soldiers. By then, they had recovered from her sudden attack enough to finally open fire on her. Buffy was ready to dodge away, knowing full well she couldn't possibly avoid the entire hail of bullets, but a familiar voice in her head stopped her.

_I'm with you_, she heard Willow call out in her mind. Buffy smiled and reached out with one hand towards the two soldiers. A shimmer barrier appeared in front of her, harmlessly deflecting the incoming gunfire.

"Not a good idea to mess with my best friend, either," she said to the two astonished soldiers.

"Darn tootin!" Willow replied, floating over to Buffy's side.

"Now, why don't you two boys play nice and tell me what's going on here," Buffy continued. "Who are you, and what have you done with my friends?" The two soldiers exchanged a silent look.

"Any time," Buffy growled, tapping her foot impatiently. The soldiers crossed their arms in front of the chests and stubbornly refused to talk. Angry, Buffy opened her mouth to say something else, but her words were drowned out in a sudden cry of agony as a searing wave of electricity unexpectedly tore through her. Overwhelmed, Buffy sagged to the ground, unconscious.

"_Buffy!!_"

"Don't move, witch," Riley Finn hissed. He stood near Buffy's unconscious body, a taser-like device in his hand.

"Remember what I said I'd do to you if you ever hurt her?" Willow hissed at him, her eyes going black. She never got the chance to act on her threat, however. So focused was she on Riley, that she completely forgot about the other two soldiers still standing behind her. Willow felt something jab into the back of her shoulder and she cried out. Craning her neck, she saw what appeared to be a small, translucent dart embedded in her skin. She angrily reached for it, to pull it out, but a sudden wave of dizziness drove her to her knees. The world began to spin around her.

"W-what… did you… do to me…?" Willow managed to gasp out. She fell forward onto her hands. All the strength just seemed to just ooze out of her, like blood from a wound; a few moments more and she couldn't even lift her head.

"Magic inhibitor," one of the soldiers muttered in reply. "Not so tough without all your mumbo-jumbo, are you?"

"B-Buffy…?" Willow whispered plaintively. This couldn't be happening… it was all some kind of horrible nightmare. It had to be.

The last thing Willow remembered seeing was the butt of a soldier's rifle coming towards her face.

* * *

"Ma'am, Captain Finn would like to speak with you." The soldier snapped off a quick salute. The deformed old crone on the other side of the room, with her back to him, couldn't have cared less. She had little patience for military nonsense. All she wanted was to be left alone with her experiments.

"What does he want?" she growled, without turning around.

"He says he's found two… unusual specimens, trying to escape from the pens. He'd like you to take a look at them."

"Anyone attempting to escape from the pens is to be executed," the crone replied angrily. "Are you telling me Captain Finn deliberately disobeyed orders?"

"Perhaps you should see them for yourself, ma'am." Angry and irritated at the intrusion, the crone finally turned away from her work to regard the young soldier addressing her.

"Very well… bring him in; but this had better be worth it!" The soldier saluted again and walked away. A few moments later, Riley and a few of his men entered the lab, dragging Buffy and Willow's bound and unconscious bodies with them.

"I trust you can justify your actions here, Captain Finn?" the crone asked, warily eyeing the two young women. "You know the penalty for disobedience."

"Yes, Overseer Walsh," Riley replied, bowing his head. "I promise you, these are no ordinary slaves."

"How so?" the Overseer asked impatiently. "They appear to be two weak, ordinary humans to me." She reached out with one scaly green talon to poke Buffy's chest.

"This one," Riley gestured to Buffy, "took out four of my men in seconds. I've never seen an ordinary human with that kind of strength and speed. She called herself a 'Slayer'." Overseer Walsh's one good eye widened.

"What did you say?!"

"The prisoner referred to herself as a 'Slayer', Overseer. Does that mean something to you?"

"Only something impossible," Overseer Walsh replied grimly. "Nonetheless, perhaps I _should_ examine her. What of the other?"

"She's a witch," Riley replied, "and an extremely powerful one. I didn't think there were any left… except for Mistress Madison."

"Indeed," Overseer Walsh replied thoughtfully. "She destroyed everyone else on the planet with even the potential to use magic. How she might have missed this little one I cannot say…" Placing a finger underneath Willow's chin, she lifted the redhead's face towards her own, studying it intently.

"You were right to bring these two to me, Captain Finn. I will deal with them. Whatever secrets they may have will soon be mine to know." She flashed a disturbing, disfigured grin.

"Very well," Riley replied, trying his best to avoid the Overseer's disturbing smile. "We'll leave them to you."

* * *

An eternity later – or so it seemed – Buffy found herself slowly regaining consciousness. Her whole body ached from the taser attack that had dropped her. She tried to stretch out an arm and flex her sore muscles, but for some reason she couldn't. When she tried it again, she became aware something was holding her arm down. Taking a deep breath, she forced her eyes open to see what it was. She immediately wished she hadn't. The sight that greeted her eyes was like something out of a bad horror movie.

Buffy realized she was in some kind of twisted laboratory. She could see – and hear – all manner of gory experiments being conducted around her. Transparent glass tubes lined the walls of the lab, and in each she could see what appeared to be living beings of all shapes and sizes, floating in a glowing amber liquid. She couldn't even tell what most of them were, but if their twisted and mutilated bodies were any indication, they were probably the results of past experiments. The whole placed reeked of antiseptic and rotting flesh.

Buffy herself was lying on a cold metallic slab, her arms and legs manacled in place. As bad as her own condition was, Buffy was terrified when she realized she didn't see Willow anywhere.

"Ah, finally awake are we?" a voice from behind Buffy called out.

"What have you done with my friend?!" Buffy shouted back. _Please be all right, Will… I love you…_

"The witch is awaiting her own examination," the voice replied. "You have the honor of being first."

"I bet," Buffy muttered. "To tell you the truth though, I'm pretty lousy at tests, so if you don't mind…" She struggled against the manacles holding her down.

"Oh, but I do mind… very much, in fact." The deformed face of Overseer Walsh suddenly appeared directly in front of Buffy, and the Slayer recoiled with a scream.

"I do have that affect on people," the Overseer said with a grin.

"Professor Walsh?!" Buffy gasped. "No, that's impossible… you're dead!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," the Overseer replied, reaching for syringe, "but as you can see, I am alive and well, thank you." Buffy had to force herself not to retch. Like Riley and his men, half of the skin on Overseer Walsh's body appeared scaly green and deformed. She looked even worse, though. It was as though she was partially becoming some sort of rotting demon. One of her eyes was nothing more than a featureless, milky white orb.

"If that's what you think is alive and well, I think you need a new dictionary!" Buffy managed. Overseer Walsh ignored the joke.

"Now, I'm about to inject with you a rather powerful psychedelic chemical called hyoscine-pentothal. As you'll soon see, it is an incredibly effective truth serum."

"Truth serum?" Buffy repeated. "I think you've seen one too many spy films!"

"You may not be in the mood for jokes soon," Overseer Walsh replied grimly as she tested the syringe. "Hyoscine-pentothal has the added incentive of causing its victims unbearable pain. In fact, in large doses, it can even be fatal." She smirked, and Buffy tensed.

"Look, you're the one who doesn't even know she's dead… and I don't understand _any_ of this! Just what do you expect me to tell you?!" Overseer Walsh flashed an unpleasant grin.

"Everything," she said simply. Buffy struggled to free herself, but it was no use. She saw the syringe descend towards her neck, and a moment later she felt the prick of the needle penetrating her skin. Then her world became fire and agony.

"Comfortable?" Overseer Walsh mocked her, watching Buffy writhe in pain. "Good… then let's begin. Who are you?"

"B-Buffy… S-Summers… I'm the… S-Slayer…" The words spilled out of Buffy's mouth. She couldn't have held them back even if she'd wanted to. Overseer Walsh frowned.

"The Slayer is a myth," she retorted. "Do you truly believe we would allow such a creature to exist? I think you're lying."

"N-no…" Buffy pleaded.

"Then tell me how you managed to escape from the slave pens."

"Don't know… what you're… talking about…" Tears streamed down Buffy's face.

"More lies!" Overseer Walsh spat. She reached for another syringe. "Perhaps you need another dose…"

"N-no…! P-Please…!"

"Then tell me the truth! How did you come to be here?!"

"T-the… vampire… with… G-Giles'… face… must've… d-done something… with the… g-green gem…" Buffy could barely force the words out, the pain was so intense. Overseer Walsh stopped, her eyes widening in terror.

"The Chaos Gem…" she breathed. "If you have seen it, then…" A terrible thought suddenly occurred to her. For the first time in her life, she felt fear. Whirling around, she grabbed a small glass bottle on the tray near her and began to fill the syringe in her hand.

"You are far too dangerous to be left alive, Slayer. I don't know how you were brought here, but I assure you, your journey ends here!" Tossing the bottle aside, she raised the deadly syringe and began to advance towards Buffy. A sudden explosion, echoing in the distance, halted her in mid-stride. It was followed by another, sounding much closer, and the lab began to shake. Annoyed, the Overseer walked over to a nearby intercom panel and punched the speaker button.

"Captain Finn!" she shouted angrily into it. "What in the name of the Glorious One is going on?"

"The rebels are attacking again!" Riley's voice responded, sounding panicked.

"They're trying to free the slaves again, you fool!" the Overseer roared. "Kill the rebel dogs!"

"They've got us pinned down!" Riley cried out. "Wait… oh, no! It's _him_! It's…!" There was a terrible snarling sound, followed by a bloodcurdling scream, and then the channel dissolved into static. Moments later, the senseless bodies of two soldiers crashed through the doors to the lab in a shower of blood and glass. The Overseer backed away as a figure in a dark, dusty trench coat calmly stepped over the bodies and entered the room.

"Nice to see you again, Overseer," he greeted her dryly.

"You… you cannot be here…" she sputtered.

"Oh, I know… I'm like a bad penny; I always turn up." His dark eyes fell on Buffy, still manacled to the metal examination table and still writhing in pain.

"Up to your old tricks, I see," the man muttered darkly. "Release her… _now_."

"You don't frighten me, Angelus."

"It's Angel now… and why are you backing up then?" His face shifted into its vampiric visage. "Now, let her _go_."

"How about I kill you instead?" the Overseer challenged him. She reached for something in her lab coat. She never made it. Angel leapt on her, snarling in rage, and knocked her to the ground. Fangs and claws flashed, and the Overseer's struggling anf screaming soon ceased. A few moments later, Angel stood again, his face returning to normal. He calmly wiped a trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Angel?" a quiet voice called out, weak and afraid. Angel turned to see who was calling him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a pale red-haired girl, chained to the wall in a small, dark niche. An orange-colored intravenous solution was being pumped into his veins through a series of needles and tubes attached to one of her arms.

"Who are you?" he asked her.

"W-Willow…" she managed. The magic inhibiting serum being forced into her veins continued to drain away her strength. "Don't you remember me?" Angel shook his head.

"Sorry," he said simply, "but I'll get you out of there. Hang on." Willow shook her head.

"Get Buffy first. Please…" Willow had felt every single moment of her best friend's agony, through the special bond they shared. It had taken every ounce of her self control not to cry out and beg the Overseer for mercy.

"Buffy?" Angel repeated.

"The blonde girl… over there…" Willow weakly tried to gesture with her head. "Please…"

"All right; just hang on okay?" Kneeling beside the Overseer's body, Angel pulled a gleaming key from her torn lab coat and quickly used it to release the manacles holding Buffy. She sagged into her arms, weak and nearly unconscious again from her ordeal.

"I've got you," Angel whispered to her. Lifting Buffy into his arms, he walked back over to Willow.

"Is she going to be okay?" Willow asked worriedly.

"I think so," Angel answered, "but first we need to get you both out of here." Laying Buffy gently to the ground, Angel then freed Willow from her bonds as well.

"This may hurt a bit," he warned as he pulled the needles from her arm. Willow winced, but forced herself not to cry out. As soon as she was free, she dragged herself over to where Buffy lay.

"Buffy?" she whispered, fighting not to cry.

"Will…?" the Slayer responded wearily.

"I'm here," Willow responded softly, a tear trickling down her cheek as she carefully wrapped her arms around the woman she loved. "I'm so sorry…"

"Not your fault…" Buffy whispered back. "Just… hold me?" Crying freely, Willow happily did as she was asked, drawing Buffy into her embrace. Buffy rested her head against Willow's chest contentedly and closed her eyes. Angel gave a gentle cough, snapping them out of their reverie.

"I hate to break this up, but we need to go. It won't take the guards long to regroup." Willow looked up at him.

"That could be a problem. I don't think either one of us can walk right now."

"I can carry you both," Angel replied simply. "Just hold on tight." Quickly but carefully, he picked the Slayer and the Sorceress up, wrapping an arm around each of them.

"What about the others?" Willow asked, referring to the other prisoners of the terrible laboratory. Another explosion answered her.

"No time," Angel said regretfully. "We have to go!" Getting a firm grip on the two young women in his arms, he turned and ran for the shattered doorway. In the darkened passageway beyond it, he met up with a group of men and women in tattered coveralls wielding automatic weapons.

"What took you so long?!" one of them shouted.

"Unexpected detour," Angel replied dryly. "At least the Overseer won't be performing any more of her twisted experiments."

"So I see," the other man remarked, noticing the two young women in Angel's arms. "We can celebrate later. Right now, we've got about ten seconds before the guards cut off our only escape route!"

"You know Whistler, for a demon, you're awfully negative," Angel quipped. "Signal the retreat!" he called out to the others. As one, the rebels began to pull back, hurrying out of the fortress the same way they'd entered. The pursuing guards tried diligently to stop them, but to no avail. The rebels were simply too quick and too well prepared. Finally, they reached the dislodged sewer grating that had granted them access to the fortress in the first place and one by one slipped back inside. Angel went last, carefully handing Buffy and Willow down to his friends below before climbing down the rusting ladder himself.

"Close it up!" Whistler shouted. Angel quickly did so then turned to his friend with a weary grin.

"See? Nothing to worry about, old friend. The guards haven't caught us yet, and they're not going to start now."

"That was still _way_ too close," Whistler muttered.

"Closer than you think," a dark voice boomed from just ahead of them.

"Aw, no…!" Whistler gaped. "Now you've done it! She sent one of her Heralds after us!" Angel nodded grimly, recognizing the newcomer's voice but showing none of Whistler's panic. Catching sight of the monstrous mass of muscle and metal filling the cavern ahead of them, he knew they suddenly faced a terrible threat, but he refused to back down.

"Adam," he greeted the newcomer, returning the powerful demonoid's malevolent gaze with a glare of his own. Demonic muscles rippling beneath cybernetic implants, the creature strode forward, each of his footsteps like a crack of thunder.

"You should not have come back, Angelus. This time it will cost you… dearly." He raised his massive left arm, which had long since ceased being human. A huge mini-gun had taken its place, and Adam now aimed it squarely at Angel's chest.

"Everybody down!" Angel shouted, diving to the ground. Moments later, the tunnel echoed with the roaring sound of gunfire and the screams of the dying. Enraged, Angel slipped on his 'game face' again and rose to attack Adam. The huge demonoid was engrossed in attacking a helpless group of escaping slaves, and Angel used the moment of distraction to quickly close the distance between the two of them and lash out with a vicious punch to the back of Adam's head. The blow only slightly staggered Adam, and he turned to regard Angel with a look of detached amusement.

"That was a mistake," Adam hissed. "You may have been a formidable vampire once, but you are no match for me now!" With that, Adam backhanded Angel with bone-crushing force. Angel quickly recovered however, and responded with a series of quick, powerful blows to Adam's head and body.

"Is that your best?" Adam taunted him.

"Not even close," Angel snarled. Adam swung his gun-arm at Angel like a club, but the ensouled vampire spun out of the way and grabbed hold of it.

"This might sting a little," he warned, fangs emerging in a feral grin. Wrapping both his arms around Adam's weapons, Angel pulled it back and away from its owner, the swung it straight back into Adam's face with a sickening crack. Adam fell back with a hoarse cry.

"You… will… pay for that!" Adam growled. Dark green blood dripping down his face, he staggered back to his feet and launched a counterattack of his own. Bellowing in rage, he swung a crushing fist at Angel, but the vampire again dodged out of the way. Unfortunately, Adam had been anticipating such an action, and caught Angel with a second, glancing blow across his face. Stunned for a moment, Angel staggered right into Adam's grasp. Grabbing Angel by the throat, Adam delivered a savage blow to his gut… aided by the bone spike that suddenly sprung from his wrist. The spike impaled Angel, tearing completely through him and emerging out his back. His eyes widened in shock and pain. Adam smiled grimly.

"So falls he mighty Angelus," he gloated, unceremoniously dropping the stricken Angel to the ground. He raised one of his reinforced metal boots for the killing blow.

"_No!_" Willow cried out. Still weak and drained, she nevertheless reached out with all the magical power she could summon, desperate to save Angel. Her eyes flickered black, and the world around them faded away.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

THROUGH A MIRROR DARKLY

Consciousness and sensation slowly returned to Buffy, and she carefully opened her eyes. To her relief, she was no longer in that terrible laboratory, suffering unimaginable torture at the hands of the twisted, demonic Professor Walsh. Instead, she found herself lying on a cot in what appeared to be a simple tent. A single candle burned on a makeshift table nearby. Summoning all her strength, Buffy forced herself to sit up. She immediately wished she hadn't. The tiny room swam around her.

"O-kay… that was stupid," she muttered to herself. Holding herself as still as possible, she tried to look around.

"Where am I now?" she wondered aloud.

"Someplace safe," Angel answered. He appeared in the doorway of the tent, staring intently at Buffy.

"Angel?!" Buffy exclaimed happily. Then her expression darkened. "No, wait… you're not _my_ Angel, are you?" Angel arched an eyebrow.

"Of course not," Buffy hissed. "Riley's not Riley, Professor Walsh is suddenly not dead, and everyone's trying to kill us! Why should _anything_ make sense in this backwards bizarro world?!" Angel slowly walked into the tent and came to stand beside Buffy's bed. He was limping slightly, and through his leather jacket Buffy could see blood-soaked bandages wrapped around his chest and stomach. Buffy instantly began to regret her outburst.

"You're hurt," she said gently.

"I'll be fine," Angel replied. "I heal fast."

"I know," Buffy said quietly. Still feeling guilty, she was trying hard not to look at him.

"I think we need to talk," he said simply, changing the subject.

"First tell me where I am."

"You're in the main camp of the Human Alliance," Angel answered. "This is our base of operations." Buffy started at him blankly.

"You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?" Angel asked her, his voice showing concern for the first time.

"Not a clue," Buffy answered grimly. "How did get here anyway? Last thing I remember is being in some kind of sewer tunnel…"

"I believe we have your friend to thank for that." Buffy's eyes widened.

"Willow! Where is she?!"

"In another tent, resting. She's safe."

"I want to see her! _Now_!" Buffy demanded.

"I can take you to her," Angel replied calmly, "but first, we _really_ need to talk."

"Fine," Buffy growled, "how about you start by telling me where I really am, and what the _hell_ is going on here?!"

"I'll tell you _where_ you are, if you tell me _who_ you are."

"My name is Buffy… Buffy Summers. I'm the Slayer. Ring any bells?" Buffy asked sarcastically.

"I'm afraid not," Angel replied sadly. "In fact, I've never met a Slayer at all… mainly because they're not supposed to exist."

"What?!"

"Your friend… she's a witch, isn't she?"

"Let me guess… those aren't supposed to exist either?" Buffy muttered bitterly. Angel shook his head grimly.

"Only one. She killed every other practitioner of magic on the planet."

"Then how do you explain us?" Buffy demanded, still confused.

"I'm not sure I can." He paused, then held out his hand.

"Come with me; there's something I think you need to see."

"What?"

"Trust me," Angel said softly. Suspicious, but curious, Buffy carefully took Angel's hand and allowed him to lead her carefully outside. They walked past the small grouping of tents hers had been a part of and climbed to the top of a rocky ridge surrounding the camp itself. Angel turned and looked back at Buffy.

"Tell me what you see," he said, gesturing. Buffy frowned, but did as she was asked. Beyond the camp, as far as she could see, was nothing but a desolate, arid wasteland. Menacing orange clouds covered the sky. Off in the distance, Buffy could see the twisted, burnt-out remains of what had once been a group of tall buildings.

"What… what is this place?" she whispered fearfully. Angel looked at her carefully.

"Los Angeles," he replied grimly. "What's left of it."

"This… this can't be…" Buffy gasped. She whirled around to face Angel, eyes filling with tears.

"This _can't_ be Los Angeles! This is… this just some kind of horrible wasteland!" Angel nodded.

"That's all that's left of the city now… all that's left of the world."

"How is that possible?!" Buffy demanded. Angel regarded her carefully.

"You really don't know?" he asked her.

"No!" Buffy screamed. "I don't understand _any of this_!"

"Calm down," Angel said gently, putting his arm around Buffy. "You shouldn't over-exert yourself. You're still recovering from what Overseer Walsh did to you."

"You're the one who brought me up here," Buffy replied darkly, feeling herself start to shiver.

"I know; I'm sorry… but I think I'm finally beginning to understand some things now." He slowly turned Buffy away from the terrible sight of the ruined wasteland all around them and began leading her back to camp.

"I'll take you to your friend first. Then perhaps we can answer each other's questions."

* * *

Back in camp, Angel showed Buffy to another tent not far from the one she had occupied. As soon as they walked inside, Buffy practically hurled herself at the red-haired young woman lying on the cot inside.

"Will! Are you okay?!" Buffy wrapped her arms around the woman she loved and hugged her fiercely.

"I'm all right, Buffy… except for the sudden oxygen issue."

"What? Oh!" Realizing how tightly she had been holding Willow, Buffy quickly let her go. She remained sitting on the cot in front of her however, holding Willow's hand in her own.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly.

"No problem," Willow said with a smile. "You just have to let me breathe every once in a while." She reached over to brush a few stray hairs away from Buffy's face.

"Are you all right?" she asked softly, blinking away tears. "I could feel… all the terrible things… they were doing to you." Buffy shivered.

"How much… could you feel?" Willow swallowed.

"All of it." She squeezed Buffy's hand, and Buffy could see she was starting to cry again.

"It's okay; I'm all right now, Will." She gently wiped away Willow's tears.

"Are you sure?" she asked. Buffy grinned.

"You're here, aren't you? I'm great." She squeezed Willow's hand.

"You're gonna make me cry again," Willow teased.

"I hate to break this up," Angel interrupted softly, "but…"

"I know," Buffy said ruefully. "More talking." She looked into Willow's eyes.

"Will, there's something terrible going on here. I don't understand all of it, but Angel showed me where we are."

"Where are we, Buffy?" Willow asked, hearing the tremor in the Slayer's words.

"Los Angeles… but there's nothing left of the city but ruins! It's like something out of a nightmare!!"

"A nightmare the whole world is suffering under," Angel agreed.

"Are you saying the whole world… is in ruins?" Willow asked quietly. Angel nodded solemnly.

"The whole word suffers under her boot. Mankind's civilization has been cast in ruin." Willow's eyes widened, and she tensed against Buffy.

"Goddess…"

"How is any of this even possible?" Buffy asked, feeling like she was asking the question for the hundredth time.

"The same way it's possible for a Slayer and a Sorceress to exist in a world where neither should be able to," Angel countered. "I believe what you're telling me, but there's only one way that can be true." He walked over to Willow's cot and stared down at her and Buffy.

"You're not from this world."

"Wait… what?"

"Everything here seems strange and unusual to you, yet this is the reality everyone else has had to live since they were born. You… _both_ of you… represent something that has long since ceased to exist in our world, yet here you are. There's only one possible answer: something brought you here, from another world." Buffy suddenly found it very difficult to speak.

"You're telling me… we're in another world?" she managed.

"Well," Willow suggested uncertainly, "that kinda would explain some things." Buffy looked at her carefully. Willow gave a little nod.

"All right," Buffy said reluctantly. "Let's say I believe you, Angel. Tell me what happened to this world to make it turn out like… this."

"I'll try; but you may not like what I have to say." Sitting carefully on the edge of the cot, he took a deep breath and began.

"The forces of darkness rule this world, Buffy. Long ago, a cruel and powerful Hell God was banished to Earth, and trapped in a mortal body made especially to contain her. She sought a mystic energy source called 'The Key' to pierce the wall between dimensions, so she could return home and reign in her own dimension. When she found The Key, and used it, Hell and Earth collided and merged into one. Mankind was overwhelmed and enslaved." Buffy had turned pale. She turned to look at Willow, and saw the young witch's horrified expression matched her own.

"This… Hell God. Did she have a name?" Buffy asked quietly. She prayed Angel's answer wouldn't be what she feared it was.

"Her servants call her 'The Glorious One'… but she's known as Glorificus."

"Glory?" Buffy repeated in a deathly whisper. "That can't be… I stopped her! She's _dead_!"

"Not in this world you didn't," Willow said quietly. "Here there are no Slayers… so you weren't here to stop her."

"Glorificus rules the merged dimensions now. Her four most powerful servants – her 'Heralds' – impose her will. Each rules over a part of the realms, in her name. You've met one of them already, in the sewer tunnel before."

"Adam," Willow supplied. Buffy whirled around to look at the woman she loved in shock.

"Adam?! _He's_ one of Glory's helpers?" she said weakly. She lowered her face into her hands. "God… this world _is_ hell!"

"Adam seemed to know you," Willow pointed out.

"He does," Angel answered after a moment. "I used to work for them."

"What?!"

"When I was still Angelus – soulless and inhuman, just like them – I was one of Glory's minions. I _enjoyed_ ruling over the humans, and I killed them for _pleasure_." Willow suppressed a shiver, and Buffy drew the young witch into her arms. Angel looked away.

"Once, years ago, I hunted down and slaughtered an entire tribe of gypsies – the Kalderash. The last of their kind put a curse on me, just before she died… and suddenly I had a human soul again. All at once, I could see all the terrible things I done, all the atrocities I had committed… and I cared. It was like a thousand voices crying out for justice inside me, all at once. I could feel their suffering as surely as if it had been my own. When that happened, I could no longer be the soulless killer I once was. When they found out what had happened to me, the… others… turned on me, and tried to destroy me."

"How did you survive?" Buffy asked, though she wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer.

"I almost didn't," Angel replied slowly. "I got lucky, though; someone showed up to help me. A former slave… she risked her life to save me. She showed me I could make a difference in this world again."

"So now you lead this… Human Alliance?" Angel nodded.

"Yes, even though I'm no longer human myself. My wife and I lead the rebellion against Glorificus and her minions."

"W-wife?" Buffy stammered. "You have a wife?"

"The woman who saved me; I've never met another like her."

"Someone talkin' about me?" a woman's voice cut in. A young woman with long dark brown hair appeared at the entrance to the tent, an amused smile on her face. She was wearing what looked like a tight black leather bodysuit. Though she tried her best to hide it with her hair, a long pale scar arced across her face. Buffy and Willow recognized her immediately.

"Buffy, Willow, I'd like you to meet my wife…"

"_Faith!_"

* * *

Elsewhere, in a place of eternal darkness, a black, needle-like tower rose high into the sky. From the crown-like structure at its peak, a fountain of crimson light poured into the clouds above. Here, at the most sacred shrine to the Glorious One, a monster knelt before his master.

"You may speak," the Hell God's voice rang out. Her illusory form stood before Giles, who knelt on an obsidian marker before her.

"Master," Giles began, "forgive my intrusion, but I have come to warn you!"

"Warn me?" Glory repeated, her tone mocking. Giles nodded.

"A great force of good has arisen from with the rebels' ranks," he answered, "One that may threaten your rule, oh Glorious One." Glory frowned.

"I am a _god_, remember?" she hissed. "_Nothing_ can threaten my power, especially not some weakling mortal!"

"Yes, master; but the one I speak of… she's a Slayer." Glory's incorporeal form seemed to flicker for an instant.

"What did you say?" she demanded.

"A Slayer has appeared," Giles repeated calmly.

"That's impossible!" Glory snapped. "There _are_ no Slayers, _remember_?!"

"She is… not from this world, master," Giles explained carefully. He knew how dangerous his master's anger could be.

"Then how did she get here?!" Glory thundered.

"I… am not certain, master," Giles lied, "but we must eliminate her, before she can become a menace!" Glory stared at her loyal servant for a long moment.

"Very well, Rupert… but she will not suffer alone. Perhaps the time has come to finally wipe those annoying rebels from the face of my world forever!" Giles risked a smile.

"What would you have me do, my master?" he asked humbly. Glory smiled and knelt before him, bringing her illusory face level with his. Reaching out, she gently placed a finger beneath his chin.

"Do you know where this Slayer is?" she asked sweetly. Giles nodded.

"Yes, master." Glory grinned widely.

"Good," she replied. "Then have Mistress Madison summon the demon hordes, and I will order Bloody William to gather his followers. It's time we showed Angelus and his foolish followers what hell really is!!"

* * *

Faith Lehane walked over to her husband and draped an arm over his shoulders.

"Sounds like my reputation precedes me," she quipped, noticing Buffy & Willow's reaction. "You been tellin' more stories about me, baby?"

"Sorry." Buffy managed. "It's just…"

"Faith exists in our world too," Willow finished for her.

"I take it she's not my wife there, is she?"

"In _their_ world?" Faith interrupted.

"Yes," Angel answered. "Buffy's a Slayer; her friend Willow is a witch. Somehow, they've come here from another world." Faith arched an eyebrow.

"O-kay… and what brought them to our little slice of hell?"

"Good question," Buffy answered. "We don't know how we got here. Believe me, if we did, we'd be getting out of this place!"

"Don't like it here, huh?" Faith growled. "Just wanna run home with your tails tucked between your legs?"

"Faith…" Angel cautioned her. His wife, as usual, was in no mood to listen.

"What? They can see what's going on here, how much we could use their help; but hey, if the only thing they can think about is saving themselves, more power to them. They're a hell of a lot colder than me!" Buffy felt her temper rise, and for a brief moment she thought about jumping up to confront Faith, but she knew that would only make things worse.

"I'm sorry," she said instead, gripping Willow's hand and looking down at the floor. "If I thought there was some way we could help…"

"So you really don't know how you got here?" Faith cut her off.

"No," Buffy answered honestly. "The last thing I remember is getting my butt kicked by Vamp Giles, and then…"

"Giles?" Faith repeated. She frowned. "That's impossible."

"What? Why?"

"Nothing," Faith snapped. "I guess the Giles in your world is a vamp too, huh?" Buffy shook her head.

"No," she said slowly. "Our Giles is normal… human. I don't know where his vamp look-alike came from." Faith and Angel shared a quick, concerned look.

"This vampire… did he have a glowing green gem on him?" Angel asked.

"Sort of," Buffy replied hesitantly. "We found this magical green gem-thingie lying in a cemetery, and then he showed up and fought us for it. I tried to keep him from getting it, but… I failed."

"We both did," Willow whispered to her.

"The Chaos Gem," Angel said grimly.

"That's the second time I've heard that," Buffy said, frowning. "What does that mean?"

"The Chaos Gem is an extremely powerful magical artifact," Angel answered. "In the right hands – or the wrong ones – it can literally alter reality. I've seen it before… in the hands of a vampire lord named Rupert Giles."

"What are you saying, Angel?" Buffy asked, realization beginning to dawn on her.

"The gem is the source of his power," Angel continued. "With it, he became one of Glorificus' Heralds… and her consort."

"Goddess…" Willow breathed.

"Will? What is it?"

"Buffy… when Vamp Giles used the gem, do you remember what he said?"

"Sure… something about 'the gates of time'…" Buffy's voice died in her throat.

"Oh my god…"

"Am I missing somethin' here?" Faith asked aloud.

"We know how we got here now," Buffy said, her voice low. "This isn't your world… it's ours."

Say what?!"

"Vamp Giles used the Chaos Gem to travel through time… and somehow created all of this," Willow said quietly, her face pale. "Everything that's happened… to the world, to our friends… it's all our fault."


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

DEVASTATION

"What did you say?" Faith asked, a dangerous look in her eyes. Buffy saw the expression on her face, and subtly shifted her position on the cot to put herself directly between Faith and Willow.

"Will, maybe now's not the best time for confessions."

"Don't you understand, Buffy?" Willow replied sadly. "_We_ let all this happen."

"Let her talk," Faith growled, coming to stand by the cot. "I wanna hear what she has to say."

"Back off," Buffy hissed, her voice low.

"Why?" Faith challenged. "Afraid I'm gonna hear what else you two are guilty of?" Her hands clenched themselves into angry fists.

"It… it all happened so fast," Willow managed, tears beginning to trickle down her cheeks. "We didn't mean to…"

"So you're telling me you just _let_ Lord Giles use the Chaos Gem to turn our world into _this_," Faith gestured at the tent surrounding them, "and you expect me to just forgive you?!" She reached out to grab Willow's arm. Buffy tore Willow's arm free and shoved Faith back.

"Don't you EVER touch her again!" she thundered, standing up. Willow shivered at how suddenly protective of her Buffy had become.

"What are you gonna do about it, blondie?" Faith said threateningly.

"This," Buffy replied, and she struck Faith hard across the face, knocking her to the ground.

"Buffy, stop!" Willow cried out. Buffy was beyond hearing though, having given herself completely over to her rage and anger… and her desire to protect Willow. Faith was back on her feet a few moments later, grimly wiping blood from the corner of her mouth.

"Thanks," she muttered, a savage grin on her face. "I was tired of holding back." With that, Faith surged forward and drove her fist into Buffy's face with all her strength. Buffy fell back, but she was only momentarily stunned. She recovered quickly enough to block another from Faith, and countered with a knee to the pit of Faith's stomach. Buffy followed it up with a quick kick that sent Faith flying. She rushed towards her fallen rival, ready to finish her off, but Faith wasn't finished yet. She swept Buffy's legs out from under her, then leapt at her prone form. Buffy was ready though, and grabbed Faith at the last moment, flipping the surprised brunette over her head and into the hard ground. Both women were up again moments later, striking ready positions.

"Bring it on, B!" Faith snarled.

"NO!" Willow's shout was louder still, as she magically forced Buffy and Faith apart. Any attempts to continue their fight they found thwarted by an invisible barrier between them.

"That's enough," Angel agreed, walking over to stand in front of his wife.

"Did you hear them?" Faith cried. "Did you hear what they're responsible for?!" Angel nodded calmly.

"I heard them," he replied, his voice low, "and I don't care. Even if what Willow says is true… that doesn't give us the right to play judge, jury and executioner."

"The _hell_ it doesn't!" Faith raged.

"Faith," Angel said quietly, looking directly into her eyes. "Please… back down." There was a dangerous edge to his voice this time, and Faith recognized it. She hardly feared her own husband, but neither did she have any desire to have to fight him as well.

"Fine," she spat. "You wanna stay in here with the traitors, be my guest. I've got better things to do!" Without another word, she turned and stalked out of the tent.

"I'm sorry," Buffy managed. "I didn't mean to…"

"Don't," Angel interrupted her, more harshly than he'd intended. "I know what you were doing." He flicked his gaze to Willow for a brief moment. Buffy lowered her head.

"It's all right," Angel said, his voice softer. "I can see you're more than friends." Instinctively, Buffy drifted back over to the cot and took Willow's hand in her own again.

"So what do we do now?" Buffy asked aloud, not sure if she intended the question more for Willow or for Angel.

"There's got to be a way we can fix this," Willow whispered, squeezing Buffy's hand. "There's got to be…" Her eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"Take it easy, Will," Buffy soothed her. "If there's a way, we'll find it." A blood-curdling scream in the distance startled Buffy. Her grip on Willow's hand tightened.

"What was that?" she asked, trying to stay calm. Angel shook his head.

"I don't know… but it can't be good. Stay here." He quickly slipped out of the tent, leaving Buffy & Willow alone.

"How are you feeling, Will? Can you stand?" Buffy asked urgently.

"I think so," Willow answered hesitantly. "It feels like the last of that anti-magic stuff has finally worn off. Why?"

"I think we're about to have company," Buffy replied grimly.

* * *

Outside, the campsite had become a battleground, as the forces of darkness assaulted the home base of the Human Alliance with brutal force. Fires had broken out everywhere, and clouds of thick, greasy black smoke choked the air. Huge winged demons dove from the sky to prey on the hapless humans below, slaughtering them without a care. On the ground, hordes of vampires darted about everywhere, killing and feasting.

Angel witnessed the devastation first hand, and he knew all too well what it meant: Glorificus and her minions had finally found them. Quickly scanning the hellish battleground, Angel spotted his wife and rushed towards her.

"Faith!!"

"Little busy right now!" Faith retorted, engrossed in battling a particularly nasty vampire. Shifting into his 'game face', Angel dispatched the creature quickly.

"We need to signal the evacuation!" Angel shouted to his wife.

"You wanna run?" Faith shouted back incredulously. "What makes you think they won't just follow us?!"

"We have to try! We can't survive this kind of attack!"

"What makes you think you're going to survive, chum?" a sinister voice interrupted. Angel whirled around to behold a lone figure emerging from the carnage all around them. He wore a long, dark duster jacket over a leather bodysuit and dark sun glasses, in stark contrast to his pale blonde hair. His hands, arms and shoulders were covered with razor-sharp spikes.

"What, nothing to say to me… 'dad'?" Angel grimaced.

"Spike."

"It's William now, actually; 'Bloody William', if you don't mind." He smiled slightly.

"That your new pet name?" Angel taunted him, "Another reward for being a loyal lap dog to Glorificus?" William ignored the insult.

"Actually, my reward… is getting to kill you." Faith immediately stepped in front of Angel.

"Back off, Billy Idol, unless you want a stake where the sun don't shine!" William grinned coldly.

"Don't fret, pet… I've brought you a nice playmate as well." Faith frowned. Without warning, something grabbed her from behind, an inhumanly strong arm wrapping around her throat.

"Can I taste her, baby?" a feminine voice purred.

"Whatever you like, Dru," William said a grin. "Just be sure you kill her."

* * *

Buffy & Willow, hands linked, stepped out of the tent and straight into the chaos and bloodshed of Glory's massive attack.

"My god!" Buffy gasped.

"What's happening, Buffy?!" Willow practically screamed.

"I don't know," Buffy replied, "but these people are getting killed! We've gotta try and help them!" She shared a brief look with Willow.

"I can take care of myself," Willow assured her. "Go find Angel, see if you can help him! Maybe I can use my magic to get some of these people to safety!" Buffy nodded.

"All right; be careful, Will… I love you." Willow blinked back a tear.

"I love you too, Buffy." With a final, longing look at Willow, Buffy took off at a run, looking for Angel.

* * *

"Let her go!" Angel roared.

"Leave the ladies to their private time," William interrupted him. "We have some business of our own to take care of, mate." Behind his dark glasses, his face shifted and transformed into the terrible demonic likeness of a vampire. Snarling, he leapt at Angel. Angel's own face transformed as well, and he met William mid-charge. The two powerful vampires fell upon each other in a bloody battle for supremacy.

* * *

"Don't worry, lovely," Drusilla whispered into Faith's ear. "We're going to have some fun of our own…" A gleaming knife, held in Drusilla's other hand, began to descend toward Faith's throat.

"Get the hell off of me!" Faith hissed, driving her elbow into Drusilla's stomach. Drusilla's grip was instantly broken. Reaching back, Faith grabbed Drusilla by the back of her neck and flipped her over, slamming her to the ground. Drusilla sprung up again moments later, the knife somehow still in her hand.

"That wasn't very nice," Drusilla complained. "I think I'll have to punish you now…"

"Bring it on, psycho," Faith growled, striking a defensive position.

"I don't think you want to do that," Drusilla purred. She stared intensely at Faith.

"Yeah?" Faith sneered. "Why not?" Drusilla grinned menacingly, reaching out towards Faith.

"Wouldn't you rather… be… in… me…?" she said slowly, deliberately. Something about her eyes captured Faith's attention, and she suddenly found herself having difficulty looking away.

"H-hey… what are you…"

"That's right, lovely… look at me." Faith tried to tear herself away, but somehow she couldn't. Slowly but surely, she found herself being drawn into Drusilla's deadly gaze.

"Good…" Drusilla whispered, stepping closer, holding the knife out in front of her.

"S-stop…" Faith managed, struggling in vain to escape from Drusilla's hypnotic stare. "P-please…"

"Shhh… hush now." Drusilla spoke as if to a small child. "Just relax, little one… and be… in… me…" She now stood directly in front of Faith, the knife just above her would-be victim's throat. Drusilla grinned.

"Nigh, night, lovely..." The knife flashed in Drusilla's hand… and suddenly, something swift and hard knocked it from her outstretched hand before she could use it.

"What?!" Drusilla snarled in rage.

"Lose something?" Buffy asked with a cocky grin.

"Have you come to play too?" Drusilla purred.

"Play with this," Buffy growled, and lashed out with a kick a Drusilla's head. The female vampire grabbed Buffy's leg in mid-kick and used it to throw her roughly aside.

"You'll have to do better than that, pretty," Drusilla taunted her. She grinned. "How 'bout we play a nice game together instead? You try to find me… or I'll kill you." Buffy frowned. What was the nutcase talking about now? Suddenly, where Drusilla had been standing, there were now _four_ Drusillas, each with the same crooked grin.

"Ready?" the four asked as one, their voices echoing together.

_Oh, crap…_

* * *

In another part of the camp, Willow was trying desperately to get anyone who would listen to her to gather together, so she could teleport them away to safety. She wasn't sure just where she was going to send them – where in this hellish world was truly safe? – or even if she had recovered enough to attempt such a feat, but she knew she had to try. Besides, she had a terrible feeling she was only going to get one chance. The attacks were intensifying; the camp and the people who lived there wouldn't last much longer. A young boy with dark hair ran up to Willow.

"I couldn't find anyone else!" he shouted, sounding out of breath. "They're all gone!" Willow nodded gravely.

"All right," she said quietly. "Thank you for trying, David." The people were reluctant to trust a stranger; even more so when the stranger in question claimed to be a witch. The dire situation they were in left them little choice, however; those who wanted help made up their minds quickly enough. To speed up the process, Willow had also sent a small group of 'runners' to try and find others in need of help, and convince them to gather at the appointed place. So far, David was the only one of them to return.

"I don't think we can wait anymore," Willow announced. "Get over in the circle, and hang on!" David quickly did as he was told. Willow shared one last smile with him and closed her eyes, calling upon the magics within her. There were roughly thirty people waiting in the circle. She knew it would take everything she had to cast such a powerful spell; she also knew she had no choice.

_Goddess, please let this work…_

Rising slowly off the ground, Willow began to silently chant to herself. The power surged through her again. She reached out with her hand to cast the spell…

"Look out!" David cried out. He hurled forward and tackled her to the ground, just as a searing jet of flame scorched the ground where she had been standing only moments before. Willow's eyes snapped open, her concentration broken.

"David, what…?" A bellowing roar cut her off.

"It's coming back!" David shouted. Willow looked up… and saw a monstrous winged demon bearing down on them.

"We've gotta get out of here!" David shouted to her.

"I've got to finish the spell… save the others!" Willow protested.

"There's no more time!" David argued. Turning, Willow saw the demon was

nearly upon them. Its mouth was opened, ready to unleash another deadly blast of flame.

"Close your eyes," she whispered to David. The young boy did so, and Willow reached out with her magic once again.

"_Freeze!_" she cried out, pointing at the diving demon. A blast of frigid air erupted from her fingertips and enveloped the demon, freezing it solid in mid-flight. It fell from the sky like it was suddenly made of lead, its frozen body shattering into thousands of pieces when it struck the ground.

"Is… is it gone?" David asked, his eyes still closed.

"Yeah," Willow replied. "You can open your eyes now. Everything's…" A crackling blast of magic suddenly struck Willow hard in the chest, hurling her back.

"Willow!" David cried out in terror. He started to run towards her, but another blast enveloped him before he could. David cried out… and was gone.

"Annoying brats," a menacing voice hissed. "They never learn their place." Willow slowly picked herself off the ground. Hearing David's terrible scream sent a chill up her spine… soon replaced by the heat of her anger. Her eyes darkened.

"Monster!" she hissed. "He was an innocent _child_! How could you…!" She stopped, the words dying in her throat. Hovering in mid-air a few feet away from her was a young woman with short blonde hair wearing a dark gothic dress. Her eyes blazed with power.

"Amy?" Willow gasped, recognizing the young woman.

"Amy?" the girl repeated, looking around herself innocently. "Oh, wait…" She reached down and picked up the unusual object she was wearing around her neck. It was a small metallic figure, like the kind one might find on top of a trophy.

"She's right here," the young woman said, smiling. "Right where she belongs."

"You're not Amy," Willow said, the terrible truth dawning on her.

"Of course not," the young woman replied. "Why would I want to be? Spoiled little brat never appreciated anything I gave her. She didn't deserve the life I gave her… so I took it for myself." She grinned.

"You're Amy's mother…" Willow breathed.

"That's Mistress Madison to you," the young woman snapped, "As in, 'Mistress of All Magic'. Which makes you mine, little girl."

"I guess some things _don't_ change," Willow retorted. "You're _still_ crazy."

"I won't tolerate disrespect," Catherine Madison hissed. Her eyes flared angrily, and dark magics began to gather at her fingertips.

"This just keeps getting weirder and weirder," Willow muttered. Catherine didn't reply; instead, she unleashed a deadly barrage of magical lightning directly at Willow. Willow leapt into the air and absorbed the attack with a hastily-summoned mystic barrier.

"Gonna have to do better than that," Willow taunted her.

"You do **not** want to make me mad, little lady!" Catherine screamed. She extended her fingers, and her nails suddenly grew long and razor sharp. She pointed at Willow, and the tips of her nails magically shot towards the younger witch, a rain of lethal projectiles ready to carve her to pieces. Willow simply waved her hand, conjuring a wave that shattered the projectiles before they could reach her.

"That all you've got?" Willow challenged, beginning to lose her patience. Catherine regarded her carefully.

"You're more powerful than I expected," she said after a moment. "I've not had such a challenge in a very, very long time…" Her mouth widened in an eerie smile.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Grinning, she floated higher into the air, a maelstrom of dark magic swirling around her. She cried out in some unintelligible language… and the ground suddenly tore itself open directly beneath Willow's feet. A massive hand, made of rock and earth, erupted from the ground and reached out to grab Willow. Unable to fly out of the way in time, Willow was caught by the hand, and cried out as its massive rocky fingers wrapped tightly around her in a crushing grip.

"Not so cocky now, are we?" Catherine taunted her. The breath being squeezed out of her by the massive rock hand, Willow couldn't answer.

"Now, where were we?" Catherine asked teasingly, an evil grin on her face. She gestured with one hand, and the gigantic hand around Willow constricted, beginning to crush her.

"Oh yes; you were about to start begging me for mercy…"

* * *

"You're slipping, chum!" William taunted, as he sent Angel flying with a vicious kick. Grinning, he pulled a long, sharp spike from his belt.

"Maybe I should just put you out of your misery right _now_!" With that, he dove at Angel, the gleaming spike descending in his hand. Angel grabbed William's wrist before he could make good on his threat however, an angry snarl deep in his throat.

"You really shouldn't play with sharp objects," he muttered. "Someone could get hurt!" Angel drove his knee sharply up into William's stomach. Then, still holding onto William's wrist, he flipped his adversary completely over his head, slamming him into the ground. Grabbing the spike from where it had fallen, Angel jammed it hard into one of William's shoulders, causing the younger vampire to cry out in pain.

"See what I mean?" Angel mocked him. William responded by quickly grabbing another spike from his belt and hurling it at Angel, before the older vampire could dodge out of the way. It sank deep into Angel's left leg.

"How do you like it now, mate? Feel good?!" William got to his feet and, grimacing, pulled the spike from his shoulder.

"You ought to respect your betters, 'dad'!"

"Look who's talking," Angel growled. William glared angrily at him.

"I'll show you who's the better around here!" Snarling, he leapt at Angel, smashing a knee across his sire's face, driving him back to the ground just as he was struggling to his feet. Reaching down, he yanked Angel up by his hair and struck him across the face again. Angel roared and tried to fight back, but the stake still in his leg was hampering him.

"Hurts, don't it?" William growled, noticing Angel's plight. "Here… let me show some _real_ pain, old man." He rapped a closed fist against his chest, calling out something unintelligible as he did so. An unearthly yellowish light enveloped him, his eyes blazing with it, and the muscles beneath his clothes rippled.

"Like it?" William asked with a fierce grin. "Another one of those rewards for loyal service you were talking about. Care for a sample?" He leapt at Angel again, snarling fiercely, and smashed him to the ground with a bone-crushing backhand. He followed it up by pouncing on Angel, and then pummeling him with a series of powerful, repeated blows. William's sudden strength and ferocity caught Angel by surprise, and left him bloodied and bruised.

"See?" William taunted him again. "There's something to be said for being a team player. Now, if you don't mind… I really need to finish this." Drawing another spike from his belt, he held it over Angel's heart.

"Let me know if this hurts…"


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update - guess I got too caught up in my new fanfic addiction! But don't worry, I'll never forget about Buffy & Willow :) Assuming I still have any readers after all this time, I hope this chapter will make up for some of my long absence**

CHAPTER FOUR

ALONE

At the last possible moment, Angel grabbed William's wrist, preventing the spike from reaching its intended target. Unholy strength surged through his rival's muscles, and he found himself struggling to keep William from finishing what he had started.

"Feel that?" William taunted him. "See the gifts you denied yourself by running off an' joining the losing side?" Angel responded by sinking his fangs deep into William's hand, causing the younger vampire to jerk back in pain. With a roar, he quickly hurled William off of him and stood again.

"Suits me," William responded with an angry snarl. "I wanted to beat you some more anyway!" He leapt at Angel, catching him with a quick left cross, followed by a resounding right. Staggered by William's newfound might, Angel could do nothing to prevent the sudden flurry of bone-crushing blows that tore into him, as William began to relentlessly pummel him. He finished with a vicious uppercut, sending a bloodied Angel flying.

"Like that, chum?" William growled. "Now, have the good grace to just _die_ this time…!" He picked up the discarded spike and hurled it at Angel with all his strength. Barely able to get back to his feet in time, Angel looked helpless to avoid the final attack. He smiled grimly… and closed his eyes. As though they had a will of their own, his hands suddenly shot up and caught the spike between the palms of his hands a nanosecond before it could pierce his heart. He opened his eyes again and grinned as he noticed William's furious disbelief.

"Strength isn't everything, Spike," he said quietly, refusing to address his adversary by his 'new' name. "It's not what you think you can do… it's what you _believe_ you can do." Then, before the stunned William could reply, he tossed the spike up in the air, whirled around and kicked it forward towards Spike at blinding speed. It buried itself in William's chest before the younger vampire even knew what had happened.

"See what I mean?" Angel quipped. William stared at the spike now protruding from his chest with wide eyes.

"This isn't sodding possible…!" he gasped. Then he crumbled to dust and was gone. Angel smiled wearily. Then, summoning what strength he had left, he turned and bolted towards where he'd last seen his wife… in a desperate struggle of her own against Spike's girlfriend, Drusilla.

* * *

"Still having fun, lovely?" Drusilla taunted Buffy, as her blade slashed out to draw the Slayer's blood again. Buffy swung at the attacking figure, but as before, her hand passed right through Drusilla, proving it to be yet another of her treacherous illusions. The blade it held was real enough though, as it cut deep into Buffy's shoulder.

Grimacing, Buffy fell back. Her every attempt to find the real Drusilla, hiding behind her illusions, had ended with the same result. She was bleeding from nearly a dozen nasty cuts on her face and body, each worse than the last. Already the blood loss was beginning to affect her; she could feel herself starting to grow weak and woozy.

_This is nuts! I can't seem to hurt her at all, but she's kicking my butt! What am I supposed to do!_

"Close your eyes, B!" a familiar voice called out. Buffy recognized it as Faith's. She had seemingly recovered from her own ordeal just in time.

"Trust me!" Faith shouted again. "Her illusions can trick your eyes, but not the rest of your senses!" Taking a deep breath, Buffy did so. She closed her eyes and reached out with the rest of her senses, struggling to find her actual opponent before it was too late. A cloying, pungent scent suddenly filled her nostrils, and Buffy knew right away what it was: a vampire's undead flesh, reeking with strong perfume. Grinning, Buffy turned towards the source of the scent and lashed out with a vicious flying kick. She heard Drusilla's satisfying grunt of pain in response, and then the sound of her body hitting the ground.

"Nice one, B," Faith quipped. Buffy opened her eyes.

"Thanks to you," she replied.

"Thank me later; this ain't over yet." Drusilla was already back on her feet again. Her illusory duplicates were gone, but she was no less dangerous because of it.

"That wasn't very friendly," Drusilla growled. "The dark light will burn you for it!" Faith arched an eyebrow.

"Were you always this crazy, or is it just since you died?" she retorted.

"Trust me, you don't want to know," Buffy replied under her breath. The air around Drusilla began to ripple.

"Would you like to know what insanity tastes like?" Drusilla whispered threateningly.

"Don't even think about it," Angel interrupted her, coming to stand protectively in front of his wife.

"Why, Angelus," Drusilla purred. "So _good_ to see you again, love…"

"Skip it skank!" Faith snarled. "He's mine now!" Drusilla smiled.

"What can this pathetic little mortal possibly give you that could compare to the time we had together, Angelus?" she asked him, slowly licking her lips. "Remember Prague?" Angel shook his head.

"The old days are dead, Dru," he growled. "Give it up, before I have to kill you."

"You're confused, Angelus," Drusilla hissed. "Maybe I can help clear your mind… by gutting your little human girlfriend!" Snarling, Angel leapt at Drusilla. Unfortunately, that was exactly what she had been expecting. In a blur of speed, she snatched the chain she had been wearing around her neck, and with a flick or her wrist, elongated it into a glistening lash that carved through the air and wound itself around Angel's throat, catching him in mid-leap. Grinning savagely, Drusilla pulled Angel to the ground.

"How does that feel, baby?" she growled. "I remember you like it _rough_!" She stood on his chest, pulling the lash tightly around his throat, choking him.

"Get off of him!" Faith snapped, rushing at Drusilla from behind. The psychotic female vampire ginned.

"Faith, watch out!" Buffy shouted out a warning, but it was too late. Something shiny appeared in Drusilla's other hand, and she whirled around just in time to bury it in Faith's chest as the enraged young woman charged, unthinking, right into it. Faith stopped instantly and staggered back, looking with unbelieving eyes at the small gleaming dagger stuck deep in her chest… and the grinning woman who had struck her down. An ugly dark stain began to spread out across her shirt.

"_No!_" Angel roared, struggling to free himself from Drusilla's grip. Faith just stared at him, her expression sad and filled with love all at the same time.

"Get her… for me… baby…" she whispered. Then she collapsed, crumbling to the ground as the life oozed out of her.

"_FAITH!_" Angel's roar of primal fury echoed across the camp, his face instantly shifting to its true appearance. With a howl from the pit of Hades itself, he snapped Drusilla's chain like it was nothing and hurled the twisted female vampire away from him, sending her flying nearly fifteen feet away. An instant later he was on his feet again, rage coursing through him. He paused for a moment to snatch something from his wife's belt, and then hurled himself towards his prey.

"That's my baby," Drusilla purred, struggling to stand up. "I knew you were still in there somewhere. It's a pity I have to kill you…" Angel didn't reply. He grabbed Drusilla by the front of her dress and hauled her to her feet, bringing her face within inches of his own. Drusilla, far from terrified, grinned.

"One more time?" she asked teasingly. Her face took on its vampiric appearance. "Before you die?"

"Go to hell," Angel snarled. He raised his other hand, revealing a cross clutched in his fingers. The holy symbol was searing and burning his flesh even as he held it, but his face betrayed no sign of pain or discomfort. Snarling, he drove his knee into the pit of Drusilla's stomach, doubling her over. Then, the cross flashed in Angel's hand as he drove it up into her heart with all his inhuman strength. Drusilla's keening death cry hung in the air long after her body had disintegrated into ashes. Angel wordlessly dropped the cross, the flesh of his right hand still smoldering, and calmly walked away.

Buffy stood frozen in shock and horror. She had never seen Angel quite so angry before, and she knew already she never wanted to again. Now she watched as he knelt beside his wife's body and began to stroke her long, dark hair. The sight snapped Buffy out of her daze, and she walked over to stand beside him.

"Is she…?" She could barely form the words. Angel nodded slowly, his back to Buffy.

"She's gone," he said gruffly. Buffy swallowed back the grief and nausea that threatened to overwhelm her.

"I'm so sorry, Angel," she whispered, tears stinging her eyes. "This is all my fault…" Angel waved her away.

"There was nothing you could've done," he said simply. "Faith made her own choices." He reached to gently close her eyes and kissed her tenderly on the forehead.

"Wait for me, my love," he whispered to her. "I don't think I'll be here long…"

"Is there… is there anything I can do?" Buffy asked quietly. Angel turned to look at her, his eyes dark and full of rage.

"Help me put the world back the way it was," he hissed. "Help me stop all of _this_ from ever happening!" Buffy swallowed.

"I'll do whatever I can… I promise."

_BUFFY! HELP!_

"Will!" Buffy cried out. Angel regarded suspiciously.

"Don't ask me to explain it, but I know she's in trouble!" Buffy shouted. "I have to go to her!"

"Do you even know where she is?" Angel asked her. Buffy nodded.

"I know _exactly_ where she is… but there isn't much time!"

* * *

Catherine Madison laughed evilly as Willow struggled again to free herself from the crushing grip of the malevolent stone hand she had summoned.

"Your powers are nothing compared to mine, little witch," Catherine sneered. "Surrender to me, and I promise I will end your suffering!"

"Never…" Willow managed. "Buffy… will… save me…!"

"Buffy?" Catherine repeated in a mocking tone. "Sounds like a sniveling pet's name!"

"Try 'The Slayer', psycho!" Buffy interrupted, rushing onto the scene. Running at full speed, Buffy ran partway up the side of a nearby guard tower, then turned and pushed herself off of it, leaping out to catch Catherine Madison with a vicious kick to her face. The evil witch fell from the sky like a stone, striking the ground hard. Instantly, the gigantic hand holding Willow disintegrated into rubble. Buffy rushed over to her.

"Will! Are you okay!" she shouted, grabbing Willow in a fierce hug. The redhead smiled wearily.

"Thanks to you," she replied warmly. She looked up at Buffy.

"Guess you heard me, huh?" she asked shyly.

"Of course I heard you," Buffy replied. "You're a part of me, remember? Now and forever."

"I know," Willow answered, eyes twinkling. "I just like hearing you say it."

"Enough of this sickening, sentimental drivel!" Catherine Madison's angry voice rang out. "If you care for the little witch so much, you can share her fate!" Staggering to her feet, she reached out and slapped her hand, palm down, on the ground in front of her.

"_Awake!_" she screeched. The ground began to tremble and shake violently, as though Catherine had someone unleashed a massive earthquake. Then the parched ground directly in front of Buffy and Willow split open, and a shriveled, misshapen hand shot up to grab Willow's ankle.

"Let go of my girlfriend!" Buffy shouted angrily, stomping on the hand with all her strength. It instantly let go and disappeared back into the ground. Buffy watched it in surprise.

"O-kay… that wasn't so bad," The Slayer quipped. Seconds later, the ground exploded in front of her as a horrific zombie-like creature sprang up from the ruptured earth.

"I think I like just the hand better!" Buffy grumbled, striking a fighting pose. A second creature sprang up behind her without warning and grabbed her in a bear hug.

"_Buffy!_" Willow screamed. She gestured with one hand, and a searing bolt of magical lightning flashed from her fingertips, striking the creature holding Buffy and sending it flying. Buffy wasted no time in dispatching the other creature with a swift kick to its chest

"Thanks, Will," Buffy quipped. "Dead boy's stench was about to make me pass out!"

"I don't think it's gonna be that easy, Buffy," Willow replied. All around them, more and more of the zombie-like creatures began to emerge from the shattered ground and started crawling towards Buffy & Willow. They had pale gray skin and featureless red eyes, their bodies twisted and misshapen as though they had died in some sort of horrible accident. Unlike your traditional run-of-the-mill zombies however, they wore twisted, evil grins and rushed towards their intended victims with unearthly speed.

"Where's a weapon when you need one!" Buffy cursed.

"Here," Willow replied. She telekinetically snatched a long fragment of broken metal from the ground and tossed it to Buffy.

"I'm supposed to do _what_ with this?" Buffy asked.

"You're The Slayer! It's a sharp piece of metal! Figure it out!" Willow retorted playfully. Buffy gave her a slightly irritated look and quickly picked up the makeshift weapon.

"Hope you have some serious mojo ready, Will," she muttered, coming to stand back-to-back with the woman she loved. "I think we're about to need it!" The horde of demonic zombies rushed in to attack. Buffy swung her weapon in a wide arc, decapitating the first creature as it lunged towards them. Another slashed at her with its diseased claws. Buffy took its hand off at the wrist and kicked it backwards, sending it crashing into more of its brethren.

Opposite her, Willow called upon her magic once again. This time, however, her eyes did not blacken with the aura of darkness. This time, she drew on the love she felt for the woman who stood with her, and her fingertips crackled with bolts of searing white magical energy. She struck down one creature after another as they attempted to rush her, her magic never failing her. The zombies kept coming though, never slowing or ceasing their relentless attacks.

"B-Buffy!" Willow managed. "I… I don't know how long I can keep this up!"

"Hang on, Will!" Buffy shouted to her, ducking an attack from another of the zombies. "Just hold on!"

"I-I'm trying!" Willow gasped. "T-There's… too many of them…!" One of the zombies finally broke through her defenses and grabbed her by the throat. Willow let out a terrified scream.

"_Willow_!" Buffy shouted. She was at Willow's side in an instant, her makeshift weapon flashing.

"That's the woman I love, creep!" she hissed angrily. She cleaved the zombie in two with a single, furious slash of her weapon, then turned to Willow.

"Will, are you okay!"

"I'll live," she replied, rubbing her sore throat. She smiled warmly at Buffy. "Thanks."

"No one messes with my girl," Buffy replied, grinning. Their brief moment of happiness was ended abruptly by the attack of yet another of the zombie creatures.

"These things just don't give up!" Buffy muttered crossly. More zombies soon rose to take the place of those who had already fallen, and soon the two young women were completely surrounded.

"Just give in!" Catherine Madison called out to them in a mocking voice. "Your end is near!"

"So is yours," Angel retorted. The centuries-old vampire appeared from out of nowhere and leapt at Catherine Madison, fangs bared, knocking her to the ground.

"You'll have to do better than that, Angelus!" she hissed. She flung Angel off of her with a searing bolt of magic. He rolled with the attack though, and quickly sprung back up.

"That makes two of us," Angel replied sarcastically. He grabbed a handful of dirt and tossed it in Catherine's face. The evil witch fell back, and Angel struck her with a vicious backhand, followed by a powerful kick to her jaw that drove her to the ground again. This time, she didn't get back up. Abruptly, the surging horde of deadly creatures stopped and sank back into the ground. Angel quickly turned to Buffy and Willow.

"Go!" he shouted. "Get out here!" Buffy started at him in shock.

"Angel, what are you…?" She was cut off by a titanic explosion that suddenly rocked the entire camp, knocking Buffy, Willow and Angel off their feet. Dark, thick clouds of black smoke began to fill the sky to the east.

"The generator," Angel whispered.

"What?" Buffy asked, not understanding.

"The generator that powers the whole camp," Angel explained wearily. "It's been destroyed." The sounds of battle in the distance began to fade. The forces of darkness shrieked in triumph.

"It's over," Angel said quietly. "Glory has won." Searing flames, no doubt spawned by the massive explosion, began to consume everything in sight.

"Not yet it isn't!" Buffy snapped. "We can still stop her!" Angel looked at her carefully.

"You're right; _you_ can."

"What are you saying, Angel?" Willow asked him.

"You and Buffy can change the world back to the way it was," Angel responded. "You know what caused all this in the first place, and you know how to undo it." He walked over to them and placed a hand on each of their shoulders, his eyes fixed on them.

"Willow – use your magic to teleport yourself and Buffy out of here before it's too late! I'll stay behind… and cover your escape."

"You can't possibly survive against Catherine Madison and all her minions!" Willow exclaimed. Angel nodded.

"I know," he said simply. Buffy looked at Angel in horror.

"No… Angel, please don't do this!"

"The Alliance is finished," Angel said grimly. "There's nothing left for me here; Glory and her servants have seen to that. The only hope anyone has now… is _you_."

"But…!"

"You were there when this world was created," Angel continued, ignoring Buffy's protests. "You and Willow are the only ones who can put things right! Please… for _all_ our sakes… you have to go, while there's still time!" Buffy fought back tears.

"They'll kill you, Angel!"

"I've been dead for a long time," Angel replied calmly. "I almost welcome an end to it." He looked over his shoulder to see Catherine Madison was beginning to stir again.

"There's no more time for this!" he shouted urgently. He looked back at Willow. "Use your magic, Willow – get yourself and Buffy out of here, _now_!" Willow regarded him sadly, a single tear trickling down her cheek, and gave a little nod. She raised her hands to begin casting the spell.

"You'll find Glory's fortress in the remains of a city called Sunnydale," Angel told them, walking slowly back towards the evil witch who was even now regaining consciousness. "Getting in won't be easy - but I know you'll find a way." He turned to look at Buffy and Willow one final time, his face calm and emotionless.

"I know you won't let Faith's death, and my own, be for nothing."

"Angel!" Buffy sobbed. "You don't have to do this! Please come with us!"

"Wretched vampire!" Catherine Madison hissed angrily. "You will pay for this outrage with your life!" Awake again, she flung a treacherous bolt of black magic at Angel, knocking him back. She rose into the air again, using her dark magics to levitate, and attacked with renewed fury. A rain of razor-sharp stones pelted Angel and tore into his flesh. Then the stones burst into flame, and Angel found himself being scorched and burned as well. He staggered towards his enemy, trying to shield himself from deadly rain with one arm, but the mystic attack grew even fiercer. Suddenly, the flaming stones became a swarm of vicious, bloodthirsty bats, swarming around Angel and sinking their teeth into him.

"Angel!" Buffy cried out in terror.

"Go!" he managed to shout back. With one last surge of strength, Angel leapt at Catherine Madison, swinging wildly. The evil witch only smiled, as if amused by his attempt, and froze Angel in mid-air. A nimbus of dark energy began to gather around one of her outstretched hands.

The last thing Buffy saw before Willow's spell whisked them away was Catherine Madison's hand tearing through Angel's chest in a shower of blood and dark magic…


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

DARKEST BEFORE THE DAWN

Buffy and Willow materialized moments later amidst the ruins of what was once a small town. Its inhabitants had long since fled or been killed, leaving behind a terribly empty ghost town. It was as though time had suddenly stopped here… and would never again resume. Utterly spent by all her efforts, Willow sagged to the ground.

"Will!" Buffy darted to her side. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Willow replied wearily. "I don't think I can get us to Sunnydale, though. I used up… too much of my power… fighting Catherine Madison. Gotta rest…" Buffy nodded quickly.

"Sure, no problem, Wills. Maybe we can find some shelter here…" Buffy began to scan their surroundings, searching for a likely place to stop and rest. Just ahead, she spotted what appeared to be an old barn, and decided to head for it.

"Come on, Wills." Wrapping an arm around Willow's waist, Buffy helped her to stand, and together they began to walk towards the rickety old barn.

"I'm sorry about Angel," Willow said carefully. Buffy hung her head.

"No, _I'm_ sorry, Wills; I just can't believe he did that for us." Willow studied her girlfriend's face for a long moment.

"You still care about him, don't you?" she asked at last.

"It's not like that," Buffy insisted. "Whatever Angel and I had, it was a long time ago. It's just…" Her face darkened with remembered pain.

"You had to watch him die… again," Willow guessed. Buffy shook her head, struggling not to give in to the emotions that raged within her.

"I had to _kill _him before, remember? To save the whole damn world, I had to send the man I loved to hell. I never, ever, wanted to have to make that kind of sacrifice again." Willow winced in sympathy.

"Buffy, I'm sorry… I never meant…"

"I know," Buffy cut her off. "It's just not something I wanted to relive, okay?" Willow swallowed. By then, they had reached the barn, and Buffy swung the heavy old doors open. Clouds of choking dust billowed out, and Buffy fell back, coughing and hacking.

"Guess no one's been in there in a long there," she muttered.

"This whole world's in ruins," Willow said somberly. "Whoever owned this place is probably long since dead." Buffy nodded grimly and carefully stepped inside, guiding the exhausted Willow along with her. The interior of the barn was dimly lit and dirty, but otherwise seemingly intact. A few dusty bales of hay were scattered about, as well as a saddle and several thick blankets. A single lantern, long since out of oil, hung on one wall.

"Hang on a sec," Buffy said to Willow. "I'll find you a place to sit down." Leaving Willow to lean against a wall, she pulled apart one of the bales of hay and spread it along the ground, then covered it with a couple of the thick blankets. Returning to Willow, she guided the woman the she loved over to the makeshift rest area and helped her to sit down.

"It's not much," she apologized, "but at least you don't have to sit on the bare ground." Willow smiled.

"It's fine, Buffy, thank you." She patted the blanket beside her. "Please sit with me, Buffy; you must be tired, too."

"Don't have to ask _me_ twice," Buffy quipped, lowering herself to the ground beside Willow. Without saying a word, Willow wrapped her arms around Buffy's waist and rested her head in the Slayer's lap.

"Comfy?" Buffy asked her playfully. Willow nodded.

"Snug as a bug," she replied sleepily. Buffy smiled.

"Go ahead and get some sleep, Wills; I'll watch over you." Smiling, Willow closed her eyes and let sleep gently claim her.

* * *

Willow awoke sometime later to the sound of grunts and screams. Frightened that they might have been discovered, she jumped up, only to see Buffy standing nearby, relentlessly pummeling a makeshift practice dummy. Willow could see there were tears in her eyes, and she realized something was very wrong with the woman she loved.

"Buffy?" she called out. Buffy jumped slightly, startled by the sudden voice.

"Jeez, Will!" she gasped. "Look, I'm sorry if I woke you. Everything's fine, you can go back to sleep."

"Everything's _not_ fine," Willow countered. "I saw the look on your face when you were hitting that thing; something's bothering you, Buffy." Buffy winced but refused to look at Willow.

"No problems," she lied. "Just felt like getting in a little practice; probably gonna need it soon."

"Do you always cry when you're sparring?" Willow challenged her. She walked carefully over to Buffy and stood directly in front of her. "Tell me what's wrong, Buffy; let me help."

"You wouldn't understand," Buffy said quietly.

"Try me," Willow replied. Buffy looked up at her, her jaw clenched and angry, unshed tears sparkling in her eyes.

"It's a curse, Will," she whispered. Willow frowned.

"What is?" she asked, not understanding.

"Being the Slayer," Buffy hissed in reply. "Every time I try to have something remotely normal and decent in my life, the Slayer destroys it!" Willow opened her mouth to say something, but Buffy angrily cut her off.

"My life in L.A., Angel, my mother… even poor Tara!" she raged. "She was nicest and sweetest person I've ever met, and for the crime of so much as _knowing_ me, she died!!"

"Buffy…"

"Now an entire _world_ is suffering, and it's all because of me! Sometimes I wonder if it's all even worth it, when everything I touch just seems to suffer and _die_!!" Hot tears spilled down Buffy's cheeks. Willow reached out to gently brush them away.

"Buffy, listen to me," she said quietly, her throat constricting with all the emotions that now raged within her. "None of that happened because of you, you hear me? The only thing you've ever done is try to bring goodness and light to the dark corners of the world. Darkness may be drawn to you, but you're not responsible for the terrible things it does. You're not!" Buffy tried to shrink away from her, but Willow would have none of it.

"You're a good person, Buffy, and you've done so much good for this world! That's why I stand with you!"

"How can you say that, Will?" Buffy whimpered. "If it wasn't for me, Tara would still be alive!" Willow blinked back a tear of her own.

"Tara… was in the wrong place, at the wrong time," she managed. "Warren fired the shot that killed her, not you."

"A shot meant for me!" Buffy cried out.

"There was nothing you could've done to stop it," Willow told her gently. "No one could have. It was just Tara's time." She nearly choked on the words. It had taken Willow a long time to come to terms with her lover's senseless, violent death. The wounds still ran deep, but she had learned to move past her grief. Buffy sank to her knees.

"Don't you understand, Willow?! If I had to lose _you_ like that, _I'd_ die too!!" Willow's eyes widened. She had never expected Buffy's feelings for her to be so strong, so powerful. All this time, she'd been worried that the Slayer had been uncomfortable with their newfound relationship, only to now discover her reluctance stemmed instead from a terrible fear of losing the one she loved more than any other. The depth of Buffy's true love for her drove Willow to her knees as well

"You're _not_ going to lose me, Buffy," she replied, when at last she could speak again.

"Do you know what happened to the last person I let myself love this much?" Buffy replied, her voice shaking. "I had to drive a sword through his heart with my own hands, to keep the whole damn world from being destroyed!"

"Buffy, I know you've… we've _both_ lost people we loved, and been through our own personal hells, but we can't let that make us afraid to love again! You're the Slayer. You think I haven't always known there might come a day when I'd lose you? That I might end up holding your broken body in my arms, like I did Tara's?"

"I don't know how you survived… losing her like that…" Buffy managed, struggling to regain control of her emotions.

"I almost didn't," Willow answered seriously. "Went all black and veiny, remember? Almost took the whole world with me, too. I survived because I had you, and Xander, and Dawn to show me there were still people who loved me, no matter what, and who reminded me I was still wanted and needed in this world." She reached out and took Buffy's hands in her own.

"The world needs you, Buffy… and so do I. Do you know what my life would be like if I hadn't met you?"

"Nice and calm, with no monsters chasing after you?" Buffy retorted. Willow shook her head.

"No… I'd still be that shy, frightened girl who let Cordelia Chase walk all over her, and thought no one could love her. You reached out to me, remember? You sat down and talked to me, and you accepted me for who I was." She brushed a few strands of blonde hair away from Buffy's face.

"Everything I am today, I am because of you, Buffy Summers… and I wouldn't change a minute of what we've been through together. I love you." Buffy stared at her for a long moment, not saying anything. Then, without warning, she lunged forward and wrapped her arms around Willow in a fierce hug.

"I'm s-so sorry, Willow," she managed, sobbing. "I l-love you too, so much…" Willow held Buffy in her arms, gently rocking her back and forth.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for, Buffy," she whispered to the woman she loved more than life itself. "It's gonna be all right, you'll see." Sniffling, Buffy gently pulled away from the embrace to look Willow in the eyes.

"I promise, if we get out of this, we can tell everyone about us," she said, wiping away her tears. "I'm not afraid anymore." Willow smiled, feeling her own eyes growing moist.

"Really?" she asked. Buffy nodded.

"Really." Impulsively, Willow leaned forward and captured Buffy's lips in a searing kiss. Buffy shuddered.

"If I say 'really' again, will you kiss me like that again?" she quipped. Willow grinned.

"Maybe," she responded playfully. "If you behave…" She drew a finger slowly down over Buffy's shoulder and along her arm. Buffy closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath.

"Like that, huh?" Willow teased her. "How about this?" She began to gently kiss her way down Buffy's neck.

"W-Willow…" Buffy gasped. She let out a breathy moan when Willow began to nibble on her pulse point, nipping at and teasing the soft skin. Willow's hands roamed over her body as if with a mind of their own. When they found the hem of Buffy's sweater, they slowly began to slide under it, caressing the bare skin there. Slowly, gradually, Willow's hands started to move upward…

"Willow!" Buffy shouted. Willow immediately ceased what she was doing and looked up at her.

"Do you want me to stop?" she asked carefully. Buffy shook her head.

"No… but where is this coming from all of the sudden?" Willow's eyes glittered.

"I want you, Buffy." Buffy swallowed, her mouth suddenly very dry.

"Will… I've never…"

"I know, Buffy," Willow breathed. "Just let me guide you…" Buffy drew in a shaky breath and idly licked her lips. She wasn't exactly sure why, but even with the chaos and craziness all around them, she knew this felt right. She loved Willow more than she'd ever thought it possible to love anyone. She knew she wanted this… and she wanted Willow.

"Make love to me, Will," Buffy whispered. Her heart hammering in her chest, Willow pulled Buffy to her and kissed her passionately. As their tongues did sensuous battle, Willow snaked one hand down over Buffy's taut stomach. Her agile fingers undid the buttons on Buffy's jeans as they continued to kiss. Then, as she began drawing a line of soft kisses down Buffy's neck, Willow's fingers slowly slid past the waistband of the Slayer's jeans…

* * *

Elsewhere, in the dark tower of the Glorious One, the evil witch Catherine Madison knelt before her terrible mistress. Giles and Adam stood on either side of her, having been summoned by Glorificus herself. The attack on the Alliance, successful as it was, had not gone entirely as planned. Now Glory was demanding answers – and had gone so far as to appear in her human form to get them.

"Tell me again what happened," Glory hissed.

"As I told you, Glorious One, our attack was successful," Catherine Madison responded, fighting to keep her voice steady. "The Alliance is no more; Angelus and his pathetic followers have been annihilated."

"Yet, two of my loyal Heralds have fallen, when you should have had no trouble at all against a band of pathetic humans!" Glory roared. Her eyes flared a malevolent, fiery red

"Please, Glorious One!" Catherine begged. "It was not my fault! Angelus had aid we were not expecting!"

"What 'aid' could possibly have been a match for my demonic Heralds?!" Glory thundered. She took a menacing step towards Catherine Madison.

"The Slayer," Catherine muttered, "and her little witch counterpart." Glory's eyes narrowed.

"I trust you eliminated them?" she asked, an edge of menace to her voice. When Catherine Madison didn't immediately reply, Glory lunged towards her, grabbing her by the throat and lifting her off the ground.

"You let them _escape_?!" Glory snarled.

"It was… Angelus… who defied your unholy wrath…!" Catherine managed to gasp out against Glory's crushing grip. "He… helped them to escape… and has paid the price for his treachery!"

"Indeed," Glory replied, sounding eerily calm. "Unfortunately, your little victory means nothing while a _Slayer_ is allowed to run free on _my_ world!" She hurled Catherine Madison away from her, sending her crashing to the ground.

"I will not put up with this!" Glory ranted. Her long blonde hair flowed out behind her like liquid fire. "When I give I command, it is obeyed, do you understand that?! I ordered you to destroy this Slayer… and you _failed_!" Still lying on the ground before her enraged mistress, Catherine Madison cowered.

"Please, Mistress… give me another chance!"

"You know the price of failure!" Glory snapped. She held up one hand, wrapped in an angry fist. It began to glow a brilliant orange-red, as tongues of flame began to swirl around her fingers. Then, with a terrible roar, she took a step forward and brought her hand forward, snapping her fingers outward. A blast of pure hellfire exploded from her fingertips and enveloped a stunned Adam, who had been standing nearby. He bellowed in agony as the flames consumed him, burning through flesh, bone and circuitry. A few moments later, he was no more. All that remained was his charred skull, the remnants of his cyborg circuitry permanently fused to it.

Catherine Madison stared at Adam's remains in horror.

"Mistess, I… I don't understand!"

"I still have need of you, witch," Glory replied simply. Wisps of smoke curled up around her hand, where she had summoned the hellfire. "Consider poor Adam a warning… fail me again, and there won't even your _bones_ left to identify!" She lashed out with a kick, sending Adam's charred skull flying.

"I… I will do… whatever you command, Mistress…!" Catherine whimpered.

"Oh, I know you will, Catherine," Glory purred. "I know you will." She turned to look at Giles, who was leaning against an onyx pillar, looking extremely bored.

"Rupert?" she addressed him.

"I'm here, Master," he replied nonchalantly.

"You were able to find the Slayer before… can you do it again?"

"I could," Giles told her, "but there's really no need."

"I beg your pardon?" Glory retorted angrily.

"They'll come right to us," Giles replied carefully. "Angelus no doubt told them where to find us. They'll come here trying to get their hands on the Chaos Gem… and then we'll have them!" Glory arched an eyebrow.

"Why would they want the Chaos Gem?" she asked curiously.

"They think they can restore the world to what it once was," Giles responded calmly. "They cannot hope to succeed… but it may be just the opportunity we need to finally eliminate them."

"You want to me to _allow_ those two to enter my tower," Glory said, finally understanding what her consort was suggesting. Giles nodded.

"It will be easy to lure them into our trap, Master; and there they will find Mistress Madison and I waiting to administer the coup de grace!" Glory favored him with one of her rare smiles.

"I always knew there was a reason I liked you, Rupert," she purred. "Aside from your virility and stamina, that is…" Giles ignored the remark.

"I'll begin making the preparations for our guests' arrival, then," he said instead. Glory nodded.

"Take Catherine with you. Do your _worst_, Rupert… and remember, I'll be watching!"

* * *

Back in the barn, a long while later, Buffy Summers found herself finally coming back to Earth. Drawing in a ragged breath, she looked down at the angelic redhead lying beside her, wearing nothing but her smile.

"You okay?" Willow asked her.

"God, Will," Buffy managed. "That was… that was… wow." Willow giggled.

"It was wow, all right," she agreed with a smile. Buffy swallowed.

"Did I, uh… do all right?"

"You were way more than just 'all right', Slayer-mine… you were amazing."

"Really?" Buffy asked quietly.

"Really," Willow whispered in reply. She smirked. "I think I have a newfound appreciation for that Slayer stamina of yours." Buffy laughed softly.

"I think I've found a new favorite use for it," she quipped. She leaned in close and kissed Willow gently.

"I love you, Willow Rosenberg."

"I love you too, Buffy Summers… with all my heart." She snuggled warmly against the woman she loved.

"Do you think we'll ever get home?" Willow asked her quietly.

"Yes," Buffy answered confidently. "I… _we_… didn't come this far only to be stopped now. We're going to find Vamp Giles and the Chaos Gem, and we're going to put the world back the way it's supposed to be."

"It's not going to be easy," Willow replied

"I know," Buffy told her. "I'm not afraid… as long you're with me."

"Always," Willow answered honestly. "I'll always be with you, Buffy." Buffy smiled. She leaned forward to kiss Willow again, but at the last moment, something made her jerk back.

"Buffy?" Willow asked, not understand. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"Someone's coming," Buffy replied tersely. "I'm sorry, Will… hurry and get dressed!" Seconds later, the wooden barn doors exploded inward, sending a shower of jagged shards everywhere. Giles strode in through the wreckage, idly brushing the dust from his long black coat. He caught sight of Buffy and Willow and grinned.

"I'm terribly sorry, did I interrupt something?" he asked mockingly.

"I don't know what the hell you're doing here, but I guess it saves me the trouble of hunting for you!" Buffy growled.

"Before you kill yourself trying to 'slay' me, I think there's something you ought to see," Giles replied, his tone cold and arrogant. He reached into his jacket and revealed a glowing green stone hanging from a chain around his neck. He held it up, and a bolt of emerald energy crackled from it, forming a mirror-like image in mid-air. The dark magical window cleared to show a picture of a dark-haired young woman trapped in a dangling cage. She looked disheveled, her clothes torn and stained with blood. Her face was stained with tears. Buffy's eyes widened in horror and dismay, a scream catching in her throat when she realized she recognized the girl.

"Dawnie!!" she cried out.

"Yes," Giles practically purred. "Your precious little 'sister' – The Key given human form. The Glorious One used her to merge the realms, naturally. However, I'm afraid she's now outlived her usefulness… and the Glorious One has decided to expunge her existence at dawn." The magical mirror vanished, and Giles took a step back.

"If you ever want to see her alive again, I suggest you hurry – Slayer." Grinning again, he grasped the Chaos Gem in both hands and teleported away in a burst of brilliant green light.

"Buffy…" Willow managed, coming up to stand beside the woman she loved. "Buffy, you know it's a trap…" Buffy nodded solemnly.

"I know Will… but we don't have a choice. Even if she really isn't my sister, I can't just let her die." Willow nodded sadly.

"I knew you were gonna say that. Guess we better get going then."

"Will… you said it yourself, this is a trap. I can't ask you to go with me."

"You're not going without me, Buffy. I love you, and where you go, I go… even if it's to our deaths." Buffy smiled, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She held out her hand, and Willow took it.

"Together then."


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well, this is the next to last chapter... my utmost thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed my story. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to finish it, so I owe double thanks to everyone who's stuck with me. Well, I hope you all like this chapter :)**

CHAPTER SIX

DARK MEETS LIGHT

"You sure you're up to this?" Buffy asked carefully. She looked over at the woman she loved

"I'll be all right," Willow replied. "I got plenty of rest; I'm all recharged now."

"It wasn't all rest," Buffy teased lightly. Willow smirked.

"Nope… it was even better." She gave Buffy a quick kiss. "Now let's get this show on the road; Dawnie needs us." Buffy nodded and took one of Willow's hands in her own. Willow drew in a breath and began chanting the words of the teleportation spell once again.

"Willow?" Buffy interrupted her softly. "Thank you." Willow stopped her chanting and looked at Buffy, a curious expression on her face.

"For what?" she asked, not understanding.

"For standing here with me now," Buffy answered simply, "and for always being there when I needed you the most." She smiled.

"Most of all… for being the woman I fell in love with." She squeezed Willow's hand.

"I love you, too," Willow replied softly, smiling as well. "Once we get out of this bizarro evil world, I'm gonna show you just how much."

"That a promise?" Buffy quipped.

"Let's just say you're gonna need to save up your Slayer stamina," Willow replied saucily. Buffy couldn't quite hide her blush.

"You know how hard it's gonna be to concentrate on staking evil now?" she teased Willow.

"I'm sure you'll find a way," Willow replied with a grin. "Now where were we?"

"Rushing to the rescue, as always."

* * *

Willow's magic soon carried herself and Buffy to the ruins of the once proud city of Sunnydale, California. There was no longer any sign that anything human had ever lived there; the entire city had been transformed into a massive shrine to darkness and evil. At the center of it all, Glory's dark tower rose into the violent, discolored sky.

Willow and Buffy materialized at the base of the tower, a sudden beacon of light and hope in a world gone mad.

"My… god…" Buffy whispered, shivering at the terrible sight all around them. "What _is_ this place?!"

"I… think it used to be Sunnydale," Willow whispered in reply. She swallowed.

"This is what they did to Sunnydale?" Buffy replied in horror. She squeezed her eyes shut.

"Once we get our hands on the Chaos Gem, this terrible place won't even exist anymore," Willow told her. "Just focus on that, okay Buffy?"

"I'll try," Buffy managed. She looked up at the dark tower.

"So how do we get inside?" Buffy asked, desperate to focus on the task at hand.

"I'm not sure I want to," Willow replied honestly. "If this is really Glory's tower though, my guess is we'll find Dawnie – and the Chaos Gem – at the top."

"You mean we're gonna have to fight our way through the whole place?" Buffy asked incredulously.

"Well… not necessarily," Willow answered hesitantly. Realizing what Willow meant, Buffy's eyes widened.

"No, no, _no_!" she gasped. "You don't mean…!"

"Don't you trust me?" Willow asked innocently.

"Of course I do," Buffy replied. "Flying just happens to be my second least favorite thing in the world… after, y'know, _dying_." Willow chuckled.

"Who ever thought a big, bad Slayer would be afraid of a little flying? You know I'll be there to hold you." Buffy smiled weakly.

"I know," she said softly. Willow held out her hand.

"Before we go… there's something I need to tell you, Will."

"Buffy…"

"Please, just listen to me for a minute." Buffy swallowed. "You know I love you, Will…"

"Buffy," Willow interrupted her, blinking back tears. "We are _not_ going to die in there, so please stop talking like we are! I'm not going to lose you, and you're not going to lose me… understand?!"

"I thought I was supposed to be the tough one," Buffy smirked.

"I can be plenty tough when I want to be," Willow replied with a small smile. Buffy slid her fingers between Willow's and held her hand tightly.

"I know," she said warmly. "Now let's get on with the rescuing… so I can get back to spending the rest of my life loving you." Willow blinked, not entirely certain she'd heard right. Still, the time for such things was not now. She took a deep breath.

"Just do me one favor," Buffy said, "and try to take it eas_yyyyyy_!" The rest of Buffy's complaint was swept away as she and Willow soared upward, flying directly towards the top of the tower.

* * *

"You're late," Giles sneered as he watched Buffy and Willow land on the top of the tower.

"They're teenagers," Catherine Madison replied disdainfully. "What do you expect? They're _always_ late… even for their own funerals." Dark magical power crackled along her fingertips.

"You two are a riot," Buffy retorted. "Why don't you just hand over my sister and the Chaos Gem and call it day, before we have to kick your butts?" Giles gave a sinister grin.

"Your precious 'sister' isn't here… nor has she ever been. The Key was destroyed when the Glorious One used it to open the dimensional portal. What I showed you was nothing more than a clever illusion!" Realizing she'd been tricked, and had fallen headlong for it, Buffy seethed with anger.

"You son of a…!" she snapped, ready to tear her enemy apart. Somehow, Willow managed to hold her back.

"I'm afraid your little adventure ends here," Giles continued calmly. "There'll be no Angel to save you this time."

"Who's gonna save _you_?" Buffy hissed angrily.

"Their magic sure won't," Willow added. Brilliant magical light began to emanate from her clenched fists. Giles shook his head sadly.

"I think it's time we taught them some respect," he said to his fellow Herald. He loudly cracked his knuckles as his face shifted and transformed into its true vampiric form. Catherine Madison simply nodded and rose into the air.

"Do what you will to the little witch," Giles growled. "The Slayer is _mine_." With a terrible growl from the back of his throat, Giles launched himself towards Buffy. At the same moment, Catherine Madison whispered the words of a foul spell and flicked a tiny needle at Willow. The redhead barely had time to cry out as the needle buried itself in the skin of her arm, then the spell worked its evil and Willow utterly vanished.

"Wha…? WILLOW!" Buffy cried out, when she realized the woman she loved was gone. "What did you do to her, _witch_?!"

"You'll never know," Catherine Madison replied with an evil laugh. Her eyes flickered with malevolent light and she vanished as well.

"Don't worry about your friend," Giles growled. "You'll see her soon enough – in the afterlife!" He lashed out with a powerful kick that caught Buffy full in the face and hurled her to the ground. He drove a second kick into her side with cruel force, driving the air from Buffy's lungs. He aimed a third at her throat, but Buffy rolled out of the way just in time and counterattacked with a quick kick to Giles' stomach, driving him back for a moment. Jumping to her feet, she swung a thunderous right, snapping Giles' head around.

"How about I send you there first?" Buffy snarled. Giles merely grinned and wiped a trickle of blood away from the corner of his mouth.

"I'm going to enjoy this more than I thought," he growled. Buffy swung at him again, but this time Giles caught her fist in the palm of his hand and held it tight.

"_Ater atra atrum_!" he called out. The Chaos Gem, still around Giles' neck, flashed a brilliant green… and Buffy's world was plunged into darkness.

"H-hey! What'd you do to me?! I can't _see_!!" Buffy screamed.

"That's the idea," Giles hissed in reply. "Now just hold still, and this will all be over soon…!" He struck a terrible blow across her face, and Buffy staggered back. Blinded by Giles' terrible magic, she tried in vain to defend herself, but the twisted vampire lord was too quick and too strong. He struck her repeatedly in rapid succession, dazing and bloodying her. Then another blow struck her soundly in the mid-section, doubling her over. She felt Giles grab her by her hair, pulling her head back, and then he delivered a crushing uppercut. The impact of the blow hurled Buffy into the air and sent her crashing back to the ground. Giles towered over her bruised and bloodied body.

"Any last words, 'Slayer'?"

* * *

In another part of the tower, within Catherine Madison's dark and twisted inner sanctum, Willow was locked in a desperate battle of her own.

"Here, my power is at its peak!" Catherine shrieked. "Here, I will finally add you to my collection!"

"Really not sure I want to know what kinda collection that is," Willow quipped, "but I'm pretty sure I don't wanna be a part of it!" She unleashed a barrage of magical lightning, but Catherine Madison harmlessly deflected the attack with a simple gesture.

"Not this time, little witch," she growled. She clapped her hands loudly together, unleashing a devastating shock wave that sent Willow flying. Seeing her enemy lying, seemingly helpless, on the ground, Catherine cast another spell that entrapped Willow in a crystalline cocoon.

"I do hope that's _un_comfortable," Catherine taunted her. Seconds later, the cocoon shattered and exploded outward as Willow freed herself.

"You really are full of yourself, you know," Willow taunted her evil adversary. "Just like your daughter."

"Don't you _dare_ compare me with that snot-nosed little….!" Catherine Madison flew into a rage, unleashing a searing blast of magic that seemed to all but consume Willow. With a noise like a thunderclap, Willow sent the attack straight back at its astonished caster. The impact sent Catherine Madison hurtling into the stone wall behind her.

"See what I mean?" Willow retorted. Her eyes had gone jet black, and so had her hair. Dark veins stood out on her face. "That barely even tickled. Some all-powerful evil _you_ are." Magical power crackled around her fists.

"Maybe I should show you how it's done!" Twin bolts of pure destructive magical power flashed from her hands to strike Catherine. The evil witch was barely able to turn them away in time.

"Perhaps I misjudged you," Catherine snarled. "You may have some spark in you after all!" She unleashed another attack, which Willow met with one of her own. Soon, the small was alive with colliding, exploding bursts of multi-colored light as the two powerful witches did battle, neither seemingly able to overcome the other.

"You'll never defeat me!" Catherine Madison snarled. Willow hated to admit it, but it was beginning to look like Catherine had a point; though she was admirably holding her own in the battle, she had been utterly unable to pierce the evil witch's defenses. What she needed was an edge…

"You know something, Catherine?" Willow managed, still trying to focus on her own defense. "I was wrong… you're worse than Amy ever was! I bet she'd agree too… how 'bout we ask her?" Seizing a brief opening in the battle, Willow flung a bolt of energy at the pendent Catherine Madison always wore around her neck. Her blast shattered the pendant, and with a distant echoing scream, poor Amy Madison was freed at last.

"What? …NOOOOOOO!!" Catherine Madison tried in vain to grab the shattered pieces of the pendant, but it was too late. Freed from the pendant at last, glowing misty tendrils snaked up and around Catherine's body. She tried to fight it, but it was no use; the mist enveloped her, consuming her, and her eyes rolled back in her head as a terrible scream tore its way from her throat. Seconds later it was over, and Catherine Madison sank to the ground.

"Ohhhh… what… where am I?" she whispered weakly. Her voice was much softer, and without its usual malevolent edge.

"Amy?" Willow asked her tentatively.

"I… I think so…" the younger woman replied uncertainly. "Where am I?"

"We're in Glory's tower," Willow answered. "Your mother was using your body to do terrible things." Amy looked up at her, a puzzled expression on her face.

"I don't understand," she said quietly. "All I remember is being trapped in this… dark place… somehow. Now suddenly I'm here!"

"Take it easy, Amy," Willow said in a comforting voice, resting a hand on the younger woman's shoulder. "Everything's going to be all right."

"What did my mother do to me?!" Amy demanded. Willow swallowed.

"She cast an evil spell on you, Amy… she took control of your body, and trapped you inside her pendant." Amy's eyes widened.

"An evil spell? Are you trying to tell me that my mother… is a witch or something?!"

_Oh, boy… this is gonna be harder than I thought…_

"Yes, Amy… your mother _was_ a witch," Willow said carefully. "A very, very evil one; but she's gone now."

"Gone? Where'd she go?"

"Her spirit was forced from your body when you took control of it again," Willow explained. "She had nowhere else to go, so she just… ceased to exist."

"Good riddance," Amy muttered, struggling to stand. "I still don't understand all of this, though. If I was trapped inside her pendant, how did I get free?"

"I freed you," Willow admitted, blushing a little as she helped Amy to her feet. "I'm a witch too…" She was the terrified expression forming on Amy's face and quickly added "…but I'm a good witch, I swear!"

"_None_ of this makes any sense," Amy said in a shaky voice. "Witches, evil spells… my mother the body-snatcher! How can any of this be real?!" She sounded like she was about to cry, and Willow felt a twinge of guilt at having to lay so much on her shoulders.

"Amy, listen to me… I know this is a lot to take in, but I promise you it's going to be all right. We're going to get out of here…"

_WILL! HELP!! _Buffy's psychic call for help staggered Willow for a moment, and Amy reached out with a supportive hand.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Willow nodded.

"Yes… but someone needs my help. I've got to go… and I need you to come with me, Amy."

"_Me_?" Amy asked incredulously.

"You may not realize it, but you still possess all of your mother's power," Willow told her. "All the power she used your body to steal from others is within _you_ now. You can tap into it, and use it, if you want." Amy took a step back.

"That's impossible! I'm no witch! How can you possible expect me to…!"

"I can teach you," Willow told her calmly. "It takes years to _really_ master magic of course, but I can teach you enough to help me. We have to hurry though; Buffy needs me."

"Buffy?"

"The woman I love," Willow answered simply. "We're trying to put things back the way they're supposed to be."

"You mean… you can make it so none of this ever happened?"

"Yes," Willow replied with a nod. "If you help us." Amy look at her for a long moment, the she slowly nodded.

"All right… show me what I have to do."

* * *

"Any last words, 'Slayer'?" Giles hissed, as he stood over Buffy's bruised and bloodied body.

"Go to hell," Buffy growled.

"You first," Giles retorted, and he reached down to pick Buffy up by her hair. He pulled back a fist for what threatened to be the final blow… and a shimmering bolt of magic slammed into him, hurling him away from Buffy.

"What?" Giles roared, recovering from the sudden attack. "Who dares…?!"

"That would be me," Willow replied, stepping out of the shadows.

"Great timing, Will," Buffy said, smiling weakly.

"I'm always here when you need me," Willow said, returning the smile.

"You cannot possibly have defeated Mistress Madison," Giles retorted, pointing an angry finger at Willow.

"Who said she did?" Amy called out. She walked up beside Giles.

"You let her escape?!" Giles snapped at the woman he believed was still his ally. "What kind of evil creature are you?!"

"The kind who finally woke up," Amy retorted. Remembering what Willow had briefly been able to teach her, she reached deep within herself and called upon her magic to attack Giles. Twin bolts of searing magical light flashed from the palms of her hands and struck the astonished vampire lord.

"What is this?!" Giles roared in anger and disbelief.

"Expecting my mother, maybe?" Amy taunted him. Willow, meanwhile, rushed over to Buffy's side and helped her to her feet.

"We really have to stop meeting like this," Willow teased her.

"Trust me, I've had enough of getting my butt kicked," Buffy muttered. "Speaking of which… I'm kinda blind right now."

"What?!" Willow gasped.

"Vamp Giles cast some kinda spell on me," Buffy explained. "Any change you could un-mojo it?"

"Well, if it's just a simple glamour, it should be easy," Willow replied. "Hold still for a sec." She whispered a few words to herself and gently brushed her hand across Buffy's eyes. They flashed for a second… and Buffy grinned.

"That did it!" she cried out. "I can see again!"

"Glad to hear it," Willow said with a small smile. "We need your help."

"We?" Buffy repeated. Her eyes widened when she saw the new battle unfolding between Giles and Amy Madison.

"She's on _our_ side now?" Buffy asked, dumbfounded.

"That's not Catherine Madison anymore," Willow explained. "That's Amy." Buffy looked at her with wide eyes.

"I freed her from her mother's pendant, and gave Amy her body back," Willow said calmly. "She's on our side now… but she knows nothing about using magic. She won't last long against Vamp Giles; we've got to help her." Buffy nodded.

"You are _so_ going to be answering questions later," she quipped. "Right now… just give me your hand." Willow did so, and instinctively, the power of their bond together began to swell between them. Their joined hands started to glow softly.

"Now we finish this… once and for all."

* * *

"You cannot even slow me down, imposter!" Giles snarled, knocking Amy away from him with a cruel backhand.

"Care to try that on me?" Buffy snapped, catching the evil vampire lord's attention. He whirled to face her.

"Your pathetic attempt at a distraction will not save you," he hissed.

"Nope, all done distracting," Buffy retorted. "Now it's all about Slaying… _you_." Willow released her hand and Buffy leapt at Giles, lashing out with a huge flying kick that connected solidly with his face. The power of the special bond she shared with Willow poured through her, overriding her pain and exhaustion and filling her limbs with incredible strength. Though she and Willow no longer held hands, Buffy's body still glowed with the power of their joining.

Giles struggled to get to his feet, but a blast of searing magical energy from Willow dropped him to the ground once again. Buffy advanced on him and leveled him with a vicious uppercut, followed by a quick, powerful front kick. Giles responded by sweeping Buffy's feet out from under her, then flipped himself quickly back into a standing position. Willow's magic reached out again and seized Giles, picking him up and slamming him into the stone wall behind him.

"Why don't you just stay down?" Willow taunted him. "It'll be a heck of a lot less painful!"

"I do not fear pain," Giles muttered, staggering to his feet once again. "I use it!" Before Buffy or Willow could stop him, Giles leapt over their heads and grabbed hold of Amy.

"Surrender, or I'll tear her apart!" he snarled. Buffy turned to look at Willow, a worried expression on her face.

"Will…?" she managed. Willow looked stricken; she had never intended to endanger poor, inexperienced Amy in such a way.

"I don't think we have a choice," Willow managed. "Amy's here because of me; we can't let Vamp Giles hurt her."

"Don't worry about me!" Amy called out. "My life isn't important! You have to stop him!"

"Don't talk like that, Amy!" Willow pleaded.

"I meant what I said," Giles said threateningly. "Surrender yourselves to me, or the girl dies!" He shifted his position slightly, allowing him to wrap his arm around Amy's throat. In doing so, he revealed the glittering Chaos Gem, still hanging around his neck. Amy saw it out of the corner of her eye, and realized it had to the mystic gem Willow had told her about… the one that could undo all the terrible things that had happened to the world. Now, it was within her grasp… if only she had the courage to do something about it. Swallowing, Amy made her decision.

"Willow? Thank you for saving me… but now it's my turn." Calling upon her fledgling magic one final time, Amy lashed out with a bolt of destructive power – and blasted the Chaos Gem into a million tiny fragments. All its terrible power was released in a single, titanic explosion that consumed Amy and Giles in an instant and obliterated everything in its path.

The wave of dark magic washed over Buffy and Willow before they could do anything to defend themselves, and endless night swallowed the world…


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Well, here it is - the last chapter. I hope my readers - if I still have any left - enjoyed the story, and I thank everyone for their kind reviews. I hope no one minds the sorta-cliffy ending... ;)**

CHAPTER SEVEN

REUNIONS

Buffy Anne Summers, the Slayer, found herself slowly waking up from what felt like a year's sleep. She practically had to force her eyes open, and her arms and legs didn't seem to want to work. Finally though, she managed to raise her head slightly and looked around groggily.

The first thing Buffy noticed was the large body of water she was apparently lying near. A chill wind blew over the water and Buffy shivered. Instinctively, she tried to wrap her arms around herself, only to discover one of her arms was already wrapped around something else…some_one_ else. A flash of red hair was all it took for Buffy to realize who.

"Will!" Love and concern finally jolted Buffy fully awake, and she reached for Willow, gently bit insistently shaking her.

"Will, are you all right?! Please wake up!" Willow gave a low moan and slowly opened her eyes. She looked around in a daze, then her eyes met Buffy's, and the two young women flung themselves into a powerful embrace.

"Buffy!" Willow wailed. "You're all right!"

"We both are," Buffy replied, gently stroking Willow's hair. "Don't ask me how, though." Willow nodded weakly.

"The last thing I remember is this huge explosion… and green light everywhere…" Her eyes widened.

"Oh my god! Amy!!"

"There was nothing we could've done for her," Buffy said sadly.

"I know," Willow replied softly. "She… sacrificed herself… for us." Buffy nodded.

"She destroyed the Chaos Gem, Will… she saved us all."

"At the cost of her own life," Willow replied somberly. She looked up at Buffy. "So how did we survive? And where are we?"

"I don't know Will, honestly," Buffy answered. "Magic is your department, not mine. As for where we are…" She slowly took in their surroundings.

"Will…" she managed. "This looks like… home." She slowly got to her feet and helped Willow to stand as well. Willow's eyes widened.

"Buffy, look!" Willow cried out, pointing into the distance. "I think I see the fortress!"

"Come on Will, we gotta check it out!" Buffy shouted. Willow was already way ahead of her, though; before Buffy knew what was happening, she was grabbed from behind and pulled into the air as Willow soared towards the fortress as fast as she could fly.

* * *

"So you were _where_?" Xander asked again. He was listening to Buffy & Willow's tale of their harrowing adventure, though he wasn't at all sure he believed it. They were his best friends though, so he accepted their story anyway.

"I'm telling you Xander, it was like being trapped in your worst nightmare," Buffy said.

"Where was I in this nightmare world?" Xander asked curiously.

"You weren't there," Willow replied. "At least, we never saw you. You might've been… well, dead." Xander blinked.

"Okay, definitely a nightmare then," he quipped. "So how did you get back here then?"

"That's… kind of a long story," Buffy said hesitantly. "We finally managed to destroy the Chaos Gem, that turned the world into a nightmare in the first place… and, well, everything changed back to the way it's supposed to be." She didn't mention their survival had really been due to Amy Madison's heroic sacrifice; Xander seemed to be overwhelmed with their story as it was.

"Well, whatever happened to you, I'm glad you're back," Xander responded. "I'm telling you though, the two of you just left to go on patrol a few minutes ago!" Buffy and Willow shared a questioning look.

"It felt like we were gone for days," Buffy whispered.

"If it's all the same to you, Buffy, I think I'd rather forget our little tip anyway," Willow replied softly. "We're home, and everything's back to normal; that's enough for me." Buffy nodded wearily

"Yeah, you're right Will; maybe everything will seem better after a good night's sleep."

"Sounds good to me," Willow said with a smile, reaching out to take Buffy's hand. Xander arched an eyebrow.

"Uh… did I miss something? 'Cause I coulda sworn that sounded like you inviting Willow over for a sleepover." Buffy blushed slightly.

"Um, Xander… there's something we need to tell you." She looked over at Willow, who was smiling proudly.

"Willow and I… we're together now."

"And no, you can't watch," Willow added jokingly. Xander laughed.

"Well, it's about time," he replied. Buffy and Willow shared another look.

"Xander say what?" Buffy gaped.

"Seriously, I've always thought you two were going to wind up together," Xander told them earnestly. "After all, who'd know better than me how close you two are? Personally, I think you should've woken up and smelled the love a long time ago, but who am I to complain?"

"Is this Xander-speak for 'I'm happy for you'?" Willow teased him.

"You know I am," Xander responded with trademark wit. "Really, I'm hurt you'd even have to ask; by the way, does that 'no watching' clause cover video tape?" Wiillow couldn't help but laugh at her best friend's antics. No doubt about it – things were definitely back to normal.

* * *

Later, in the quiet and relative safety of Buffy's bedroom, the two new lovers shared a quiet moment together.

"What a day, huh Will?" Buffy said sleepily.

"I'm just glad everything's back to normal," Willow replied

"Me, too," Buffy agreed happily. "I still can't believe how well Dawn took our news."

"Are you kidding? She was practically jumping for joy!"

"I know," Buffy chuckled. "I've never been hugged so many times in my life."

"Aw come on, it's sweet," Willow said in her little-girl voice. "Your sister's happy for you!" She snuggled contentedly against the woman she loved.

"Comfy?" Buffy asked her with a smile.

"Who needs pillows when I've got my Slayer?" Willow replied with a grin. Buffy couldn't help giggling at her girlfriend's words.

"Glad to oblige," she quipped. "Just try not to fall asleep on me."

"No chance," Willow promised. "I've got other plans for you tonight, Slayer-mine." Buffy arched an eyebrow.

"Oh, really? Sounds like fun," she whispered in a low voice. She grew serious for a moment.

"Do you know how much I love you, Will?" she breathed. Willow smiled and looked deep into her eyes.

"Not nearly as much as I love you, Buffy," she purred. She reached out to gently caress Buffy's cheek. "Tonight, I'm gonna show you just how much." She leaned forward and kissed Buffy softly, but moved away before it could develop into more.

"Close your eyes," Willow whispered. Nervously, Buffy did as she told. Willow helped her to lie back, then began to slowly kiss her way down Buffy's neck, nipping and teasing as she went.

"Willow…" Buffy managed, her senses reeling from her girlfriend's sensuous onslaught. The kisses trailed lower, until Buffy felt Willow beginning to nip at her through her blouse. Gasping, she fell back against her pillow and gave herself up to Willow's wonderful touch.

* * *

The morning dawned, clear and cool, over the Scottish Highlands, and found Buffy and Willow still lying in each other's arms. Neither seemed to want to break the spell and have to let go of each other by actually waking up, so they just continued holding each other, letting the world pass them by. Finally though, Buffy decided to at least say something.

"I think I could stay like this forever," she said contentedly.

"Yeah?" Willow replied, snuggling deeper into Buffy's embrace.

"Yeah… and you know what? Even if we were still stuck in that bizarro evil world, as long as you were with me, I would've been all right." Willow opened her eyes then, to look up at Buffy.

"You really mean that?" she asked quietly. Buffy smiled and nodded.

"As long as you're with me, Will – as long as we're _together_ – I feel like I can do anything." Willow blinked back a tear and squeezed the woman she loved in a fierce hug.

"That wasn't supposed to make you cry," Buffy said playfully.

"Good tears, I promise," Willow responded. "I love you, Buffy, so much."

"I love you too, Willow." As they embraced, a sudden thought struck Buffy, and though it sounded almost insane to her at first, she found she couldn't ignore it. She wondered briefly what Willow would say, but there was truly only one way to find out.

"Willow…" she began carefully. "I… I need to ask you something. You have to promise me you won't freak out though!" Willow looked at her strangely, trying to figure out what the woman she loved was thinking.

"No fair trying to listen to what I'm thinking," Buffy teased her. "Besides, I promise it's a good thing… at least, I hope you think it's a good thing. I mean, I know it's a little sudden and all, and you might not be ready, but we love each other and I…" Willow stopped her with a gentle finger on her lips.

"I'm the one who's supposed to babble, remember?" she said with a smile. "Just go ahead and ask me, Buffy; I promise I won't freak out. I think I might know what you're going to say, though." Buffy swallowed.

"You… you do?"

"Maybe," Willow replied, a mischievous glimmer in her eyes, "but go ahead and ask me anyway." Taking Willow's hand in her own, staring deep into the eyes of the woman she loved more than life itself, Buffy chose to throw caution to the wind.

"Will… you know how much I love you, right? After everything we've been through, all the things we've endured and survived, you're still here with me… and I don't know if I can put into words how much that means to me; how much _you _mean to me. I have never, ever, felt with anyone what I feel when I'm with you. I want to spend the rest of my life – however much I've got left – with you at my side." Buffy paused and took a deep breath.

"I'm not sure if I'm doing this right, and I don't even have a ring, but…Willow Danielle Rosenberg, will you marry me?"

* * *

Half a world away, in the shattered remains of what had once been a small apartment, a dark figure sat watching Buffy's proposal in the depths of a shimmering magical orb.

"Now do you see?" the figure asked. He turned towards a young woman, crouched in the darkness beside him. She watched the proposal with wide eyes.

"No…" she whispered, her voice ragged.

"Buffy Summers has taken everything that was rightfully yours," the dark figure hissed. "She deserves to pay for her crimes." The young woman watched as Willow hugged Buffy fiercely, tears streaming down her cheeks. In response, a single tear slid down the young woman's cheek as well, and she whimpered. When Willow kissed Buffy passionately, she let loose with a terrible scream and drove her fist angrily through the shimmering image of the hated moment.

"I've seen enough," the young woman growled. "What do I have to do?!" The dark figure motioned and the magical orb faded away.

"You know the price," he said ominously. "I will give you the power to destroy Buffy Summers, and in exchange, your soul will belong to me."

"I don't care," the young woman retorted. "As long as Willow is mine."

"Succeed in destroying Buffy Summers, and the witch will be yours," the dark figure replied.

"Fine – now give me the power to dig Buffy Summers' grave!" the young woman shouted. The dark figure grinned malevolently. Reaching out, he plunged one his hands deep into the young woman's chest. The wound was not physical however, and the demon withdrew his hand moments later clutching a pale orb of grey-white light. He squeezed his hand shut, seemingly crushing it, and the orb vanished. Then, extending one of his razor sharp talons, he slashed open the dark skin over his wrist. Thick black blood oozed from the wound. The demon collected a single drop of his blood and dripped it into a silver chalice.

"Drink," he commanded the young woman, handing her the chalice. She did as she was commanded without even the slightest moment of hesitation. The demon's blood worked its dark magic almost instantly, forcing a terrible transformation upon her. When the malevolent metamorphosis was complete, the young woman, as she had once been, was gone. In her place stood a dark and twisted reflection of Buffy Summers herself…


End file.
